Los sueños húmedos de Naruto, las ideas escondidas
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una historia naru hina eventualmente nc17 espero les guste y me dejen su opinion , vamos entra
1. Chapter 1

Los sueños húmedos de Naruto, las ideas escondidas de Hinata

Autora Ara

Capitulo uno: mi diario escondido, mis pensamientos de siempre

Hinata termino su entrenamiento ,al menos el que hacia con sus compañeros , corrio a casa al atardecer, el cielo era matizado con tonos naranja y dorado y el azul del cielo apenas se vislumbraba para Hinata eran los colores de Naruto en el cielo y se dedico a ella misma unos minutos para verlos antes de correr de nuevo a casa.

Ya en casa ceno , levanto la mesa , escucho un rato los halagos de su padre Dirigidos a Hanabi en la mesa y le sonrió sin darle importancia, la verdad le valía que su hermana fuera la favorita con un poco de suerte la nombraban heredera principal y ella podía dedicarse a buscarse un novio rubio de ojos azules con un demonio dentro, criar una familia de adorables zorritos de ojos blancos- pensó con una sonrisa inusual mientras entraba a su cuarto , cerraba con llave y hacia lo que jamás había podido hacer en voz alta , desahogar sus pensamientos en su diario

Lo saco de debajo de una pila de libretas viejas de la academia qu guardaba sentimentalmente , sabia que aunque alguien usara su visión para buscarla en el cuarto su diario estaría seguro entre un montón de diarios viejos y libretas de la escuela que nadie checaba, entonces se tiro en la cama y comenzó a escribir:

Se escapa la tarde

el día se esfuma

persigo a la noche

con sin igual premura.

Confieso a las penumbras

en la soledad nocturna

con las puertas cerradas

por ti mi total locura.

Es amor que destilan

las palabras escritas

son suspiros que se fugan,

son sueños a escondidas.

Letra a letra mi amor jurado

lo escribo en mi diario

con rayos de sol cual pluma ,

con tinta azul plasmados.

Como el azul de tus ojos,

cual el sol en tus cabellos,

como incesante mi amor por ti,

son versos que escribo sin fin.

Hinata pensó en el un ultimo minuto antes de Dormirse , antes de esconder de nuevo se diario, de esconder de nuevo sus pensamientos íntimos...

Proximo capitulo los sueños húmedos de Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Sueños húmedos

Naruto se había acostado a dormir, estaba totalmente arto y fastidiado, definitivamente tenia que ser la ultima ves que pasaba... aunque para eso debiera prometerse a si mismo que ya jamás volvería a preguntar por una cita a la pelirosa

¿Cuantas veces le había preguntado?¿cuántas veces mas lo había rechazado?¿ cuantas de esas veces incluían un golpe o insulto?. Tratar de competir con un fantasma era lo peor. Porque le resultaba imposible en su totalidad .

Sus ojos eran tan bellos...- dijo imitando la vocecita de Sackura con tono amargo mientras movía la cabeza en un burlona imitación- todo en el era taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan genial... estoy taaaaaaaaaaaan enamorada de el... o tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo Naruto. Siempre era lo mismo con ella antes solía hacerse ilusiones, cuando sasuke se fue incluso albergo secretamente esperanzas de que ella se fijara en el pero eso hacia ya mucho tiempo que había quedado atrás . Cuando se fue pensó nuevamente que al volver Sasuke seria ya solo el recuerdo de un chico en la mente de Sackura pero ella seguía con su obsesión.

Naruto tomo su almohada para acomodarla y se giro en su cama acostándose de lado , suspiro y pensó en todas esas veces que pensó en Sackura. Ya honestamente esto estaba volviéndose una cuestión de dignidad , habría que tomar una decisión , que pudiera ser

a) seguir humillándose ante una amiga que , solo lo veía como compañero de equipo y que a la cuenta lo había rechazado, golpeado e insultado mas de lo que la mayoría de sus enemigos lo habían echo en promedio

b) Ho bien tener algo de dignidad y buscarse una novia que de verdad lo apreciara por quien era, una chica que solo lo mirase a el. aun si cabía la posibilidad de que dicha chica no exista en la aldea

Naruto suspiro... tal vez no exista una chica así, pero buscarla podría ser mas agradable que un montón de cachetadas , insultos y negativas rematadas con comparaciones de el con sasuke como puñales que caían sobre su corazón.

El sueño envolvió a Naruto, era un sueño profundo y oscuro, el rubio caminaba por allí sin pensar en nada tenia de nuevo doce años y medio y descubrió árboles a su alrededor en una noche donde un arroyuelo sonaba a la lo lejos , agua cayendo, el chico se detuvo a orinar y sonrió, sabia lo que venia después.

El descubrimiento mas bello de su vida , un sueño bailando en la realidad , una hada hermosa haciendo del agua su esclava , jugando con ella, y esta seguía el ritmo magnifico de su danza , Naruto empezó a mirar y su danza le cautivo como una sirena a un marinero cuya única voluntad es acercarse mas, de pronto, ya no tiene 12, tiene 15 y ya no es tan inseguro o torpe y se pone en pie y camina , muchas , muchas veces antes , en otros sueños , si, aun en ellos... tropezaba y la espantaba , pero al paso de los años había sido capaz de dominarse a si mismo de acercarse sin que se esfumara, de tocar , rozar su hermosa silueta que oscurecida por las sombras llenaba todo de misterio y erotismo mas allá de lo que su vida le había dejo saborear hasta ese entonces .

Naruto se detuvo tras ella y se abrazo a su espalda deteniendo el ritmo de sus movimientos y besando su cuello sin palabras ,sin presentaciones, ni siquiera una explicación .La oscura silueta suspiro apenas, y una de las manos de Naruto la sostuvo con fuerza de su vientre mientras su otra mano acariciaba ese hermoso pecho, lo apretaba y exploraba era tan suave como dulce el sabor de aquella piel tan tersa , se sentía un vampiro marcando chapetones y hambrientos besos en su cuello y su nuca ,la mano en el vientre de la chica bajo al sur y encontró un sitio entre sus piernas el cual Naruto exploro con lenta curiosidad.

La chica empezó a gemir y su respiración entrecortada hacia eco en el bosque vació, complementado solo con el agua que caía, Naruto la giro pero la chica bajo la cabeza de modo que no podía ver su rostro , solo su piel blanca y sus cabellos negros, el chico masajeo sus hombros un momento, deseaba mas que nada conocer su rostro, el rostro de la chica de sus sueños durante ya dos años y medio pero no podía, sabia que , no lo había visto en aquella ocasión y sabia que no importa lo que hiciera ahora nada lograría revelar su rostro , dentro de sus sueños aun así lo intentaba siempre y levanto su barbilla con un dedo , paso una nube y oculto la luna y la sombra oscureció su faz por completo, Naruto sintió tristeza pero estaba tan excitado que decidió seguir... beso esos labios dulces como la miel y apasionó su beso, sus manos exploraron , ese cuerpo que le encantaba, pronto tomo a la chica en sus brazos y camino hasta la orilla del río allí arrojo sobre la hierba su chamarra y acostó a la muchacha en ella poco a poco su excitación se hizo palpable y mientras su boca se entretenía en probar uno de sus pezones el rubio guió la mano de la chica entre sus propias piernas dejando que esta mano delicada le satisficiera mas ,mas y mas y...

Naruto despertó muy tarde para evitar que su ropa interior se mojara con la prueba de su satisfacción , su rostro rojo delataba su excitación y su pena ante la situación y resoplo dejándose caer de espaldas

Había sido tan embarazoso cuando empezó a tener esos sueños a medida que crecía,-El rubio se echo a recordar mientras se dirigia al baño - justo durante su viaje con ero senin que le explico el sexo con mas detalle del que deseaba conocer, desde los sueños húmedos y la masturbación , hasta como y porque se hacia el amor , los preservativos y el rollo de la sexualidad con responsabilidad e incluso como planear una familia, ya saben todo sobre los condones , contar días, pastillas anticonceptivas , y todo porque inevitablemente ero senin se dio cuenta de que el estaba teniendo ESOS sueños .-el muchacho se quito la ropa y abrió la llave del agua- Naruto suspiro... le daba risa recordar ciertas cosas , consejos como:

Cuando elijas una novia en serio , con el fin de casarte fíjate que tenga mucho busto y que tenga unas caderas bien redondas y no lo digo por lo bien que se ven- decía el viejo pervertido- lo digo porque esas mujeres dan buenos hijos, y te pueden dar muchos con menos problemas que las flacucha y con ...- erosenin puso las manos sobre su pecho como si sostuviera dos melones , bueno con algo así un bebe no pasa hambres eso seguro- Naruto había echado a reír de buena gana pero muy en el fondo le daba la razón a su maestro, al fin y con todo le tenia cariño, a pesar de ser un depravado

Eso de sobra que también lo sabia el, porque muchas veces en posadas aquel viejo había alquilado habitaciones continuas que no estuvieran comunicadas , y aunque en un principio Naruto solo hubiera tenido , dudas o sospechas en esos momentos en que escuchaba las risas de su maestro que se apagaban y daban paso a otros sonidos que se mezclaban con las de las chicas que metía con el , en aquellos cuartos . - Naruto empezó a bañarse a pesar de ser cerca de las 4 am-

Bien pensado los guturales sonidos de la bella silueta eran una mezcla de los mas deliciosos sonidos de las chicas que había escuchado indiscreta e inevitablemente en aquellos días, el rostro del rubio se entristeció mientras se aseaba así como no conocía el rostro de esa chica tampoco sabia cual era su tono de voz y sus sueños suplían ese ultimo detalle escogiendo algún eco que acomodara de los que podía recordar.

El chico se seco y se puso una camisa negra y unos pantalones deberás que lo único que deseaba era salir a caminar o andar por allí

Siguiente capitulo pensamientos de Hinata hacia Naruto un secreto que se descubre...

Continuara

Cariños Ara

Espero que les haya gustado en verdad agradezco sus post estoy contenta por ellos en serio espero que me dejen su opinión en ellos también

Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres : Que calor

Habían pasado un par de días desde que dejamos a Naruto bañándose , la verdad, días muy acalorados, los entrenamientos del equipo de Hinata se habían vuelto extenuantes , ya que Kurenai sen sei se había puesto a usar sus ilusiones , para simular peligros repentinos

Shino parecía no cansarse nunca, claro con eso de que los insectos hacían todo el trabajo por el, Kiba y Akamaru iban y venían felices como si se tratara de un paseo entre mas acción entre mas se revolcaran en todas partes mejor, Hinata daba su mejor esfuerzo , y era bueno , mucho pero acababa con semejante clima y tras tanto entrenamiento echa una sopa, su ropa sudada se le pegaba al cuerpo y el calor no lo hacia mas agradable por eso regresaba a bañarse tan rápido como podía.. es sin duda una suerte ser una hyuga en momentos así pues tenían en casa su propios baños termales divididos en dos áreas, lo cual es genial .

Hinata subió a su cuarto , tomo su diario se desvistió se puso su bata y bajo por un área exclusiva para las mujeres de la casa, se desnudo y se metió al agua caliente , cuyos vapores la envolvían , sintió que el agua entera la abrasaba intima y descaradamente y se sonrojo al comprobar que con esos pensamientos el nombre de Naruto aparecía en su mente. Hinata miro alrededor, utilizo incluso su habilidad especial para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca . A ver:

Mama estaba en la cocina .Típico. Papa entrenando con hanabi, hinabi o como se llame la nena maravilla de papa, Neji mmm. Estaba a dos cuadras de la casa y uuuuuuuuuy que agasajo se estaba dando con Ten ten en ese callejón oscuro, lo que se ve en estos días .

Jijijiji- Hinata no podía evitar reír ante eso , por lado feliz por otro con un poco de envidia de su buena suerte. Una ves revisada el área y a los demás miembros de la familia desenvolvió su diario de la toalla y empezó a escribir pensando en su rubio

Cae el agua sobre mi cuerpo

ansioso de caricias que no llegan

tan es así que no alcanza

a acallar mi sentir el agua

Me sumerjo en el intimo calor

Que me abraza y me cubre por completo

Y mis mejillas de carmesí se tiñen

Cuando de ti el pensamiento me envuelve

Cierro pues mis ojos de luna tristes

Y la magia con sus fantasías vuelve

Te atraen cual dulce fantasmal erotismo

Fantasma del que no quiero me exorcicen

Y se roban mi aliento

Tus fantasmales besos

Cual aleteo de mariposa

Que mis labios rozan.

Hinata releyó el poema , lo fecho y suspiro y salió del baño dispuesta a cenar y dormir el problema es que no tenia ni tantito sueño ya era tarde , se había llegado la 1 AM ensimismada en sus pensamientos , lo peor era el calor, pensar que había una refrescante y pequeña cascada en el bosque en medio del trayecto del río tal ves lo mejor seria darse una vuelta y entrenar un poco , en el agua fresca , son ese sol ardiendo en su cabeza y sin las tétricas ilusiones de kurenai sen sei

Muy ignorante de esto estaba Naruto , tenia ya tres días teniendo _**ese**_ tipo de sueños que lo ponían en la regadera poco después de media noche así que tras un muy sensual sueño y una ducha bien helada decidió que lo mejor era ir a dar una vuelta al bosque total, ya no tenia sueño y un poco de ejercicio no le venia mal nunca así que se salió para ir de techo en techo directo al bosque

Continuara

Jijiji supongo que se imaginan lo que va a pasar no? Jejeje bueno lo e adelantado solo un poco estoy algo cansada y le sigo hasta el fin de semana

cariños Ara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 :Descubriendo Verdades ocultas y formulando planes traviesos

Naruto iba y venia de una rama a otra , en un claro atrás se había puesto a entrenar con su clones y claro el había ganado, ahora lo que mas le convenía era un baño en el arroyo junto a...-El rubio se detuvo de pronto la luna estaba muy alta eran las 2am y un chapoteo inusual llamo su atención, un sonido rítmico de agua en la cascada y el de alguien sobre ella, Naruto conocía ese sonido tan bien , de tantos sueños atrás decidió acercarse con cautela , su corazón latía acelerado y su alma parecía querer abandonarle el cuerpo para adelantarse a mirar

En lo alto la luna había sido cubierta por las nubes que pasaban y cuando el ojiazul se asomo finalmente apenas se podía distinguir penumbras y sombras moviéndose , bailando.

Entonces cayo en cuenta de que eso no era deja bu no, era un sonido real, era un silueta que danzaba dulce y delicada sobre el agua , el cristalino liquido seguía su ritmo, los movimiento... eran los mismos, era tan bella. , aun mas... si era posible el pelo corto había crecido , la silueta aun mas bella había ensanchado un poco mas sus caderas y sus pechos,, esta ves no lo iba a arruinar , no haría nada que la espantara solo la observaría hasta que la luz de la luna finalmente la iluminara y solo habiendo conocido ya su rostro solo entonces se le acercaría, esta ves no la perdería sin saber nada de ella.

La joven bailaba , magistralmente, desnuda y pálida si es que algo de ella se distinguía era su piel de porcelana pero no su rostro al menos no con claridad, finalmente las nubes vagabundas apuraron su marcha y la luna ilumino poco a poco su rostro

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Hi...Hi..Hinata Hyuuga?????????????- el chico estaba completamente impactado esto lo cambiaba todo , no podía llegar ante la chica mas tímida de la aldea y hablarle mientras estuviera desnuda si se desmayaba cuando le encontraba ¿que tal si se acerca y ella grita pidiendo ayuda? –El chico no podía dejar de ver ese cuerpo bellísimo ahora iluminado en detalle por la luna estaba preciosa, el tono de su piel , el rosita de sus pezones , sus facciones cubiertas de gotitas de agua, su cabellera larga y hermosa-Seguro era hombre muerto en cuanto su padre se entere que la vio desnuda... y ya por segunda vez bueno es probable que incluso Neji intente matarlo en medio de indecibles torturas pero... no podía dejarla ir así como así porque... dios esto no podía ser, ¿en verdad era la tímida y dulce Hinata?-La chica se había detenido sin percatarse de Naruto y se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla, se empezó a poner la ropa y tarareaba alegremente mientras lo hacia, la dulce vocecita de Hinata lleno el aire Naruto sonrió, la verdad estaba dejándose llevar , no había porque gritar a los cuatro vientos que había descubierto quien era la chica de la danza en el agua ¿no? ...pues no, ahora que lo sabia podía tomarlo con calma y esperar el momento mas adecuado.

El chico la siguió en silencio hasta su casa, la miro entrar por el techo hasta llegar a lo que concluyo que era su ventana , pues entro por ella . Naruto , las espió desde un árbol mirando como se desnudaba para acostarse con su pijama mas fresca y cortita , una muy infantil e inocente blusita celeste de tirantes que se

Le pegaba al cuerpo en detalle y un shorsito tan apretado y coqueto como infantil , con esos dibujitos de conejos en sus costados que hacían juego con los dibujos en la blusita.

Naruto regreso a su casa , brincaba de gusto de techo e techo y sonreía maliciosamente, sea como fuera había cosas buenas e interesantes en que pensar y que planear , de un modo u otro se acercaría a ella. dios mío, Hinata la Hinata de las bolitas de arroz que se parecen a el, la que había proclamado su camino del niña igual que el de Naruto , la tímida niña que siempre se sonrojaba ... cielos, como viste ropa recatada casi nadie parece darse cuenta, pero que bien formadita que esta..ahora que pensándolo despacio, porque el jamás lo supuso es decir , en medio del bosque , rumba una misión lejos de toda aldea , te encuentras a una chica bailando desnuda que no alcanzas a ver y no sospechas de la única chica que va caminando con el grupo. Bueno también hay que pensar uno no piensa eso de la niña mas recatada y tímida de la aldea entera -mmmmmm es probable que muy dentro tenga increíbles cantidades de pasión reprimida- dijo para si el chico que entraba ya a su propia recamara y cerraba la ventana tras de si.

Dios mío la heredera del clan hyuuga , Hinata, en verdad a sido ella quien a sido objeto de mis sueños mas eróticos y pervertidos , de mis pensamientos mas inmorales , desde el inicio... hay dios tengo que hacer algo que ...que me calme, que piensa ella de mi, es probable que con ella tenga mas probabilidades el problema seria el clan , claro que primero hay que averiguar que es lo que ella piensa de mi...eto... si ya tiene pretendientes los voy a alejar...- el chico daba vueltas en su cuarto hasta que accidentalmente tiro el retrato de su equipo y al recogerlo miro a sakura en el .. bueno después de todo tu ya tienes a alguien aun si no esta no, es justo darme esta oportunidad, después de todo es cuestión de dignidad..

De aquello pasaron algunas horas , Naruto aun no sabia como iba a acercarse a Hinata para investigarla un poco mas , tenia que saber si había ya alguien que le gustara , si tenia ya dueño su corazón y quehacer para ganarlo, cuando.. señor gane usted con una prueba sencilla dos boletos promociónales para nuestros nuevos baños termales con SPA que incluyen un relajante masaje con aceite solo tiene que llenar estos formularios y ganara estos dos pases gratis

¿SPA?- repitió el rubio- ¿que es eso?

Un lugar donde aparte de aguas termales , le damos servicio de masaje, aromaterapia y otras muchas cosas como , servicio de restaurante , señor es un gran éxito , muchos están probando nuestros servicios mire por ejemplo esos jóvenes de allí dijo señalando a Neji, y Hinata que platicaban con los pases en las manos

¿Ellos irán?- pregunto el ojiazul

si me dijeron que irían mañana que tenían tiempo libre, anímese- dijo la edecán Naruto sonrió divertido y empezó a llenar los formularios que la chica le ofrecía para quedarse con las promociones , entonces volvió a casa y cerro las cortinas se paro frente al espejo y-Sexy no Jutsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Enseguida Naruko apareció y con vos inocentona y coqueta a la ves dijo- bueno estoy genial claro... pero me puede reconocer de la academia , así que usare el pelo recogido y lo haré mas rojo que dorado y...

Traaaaaaaaaaaaaan: Hinata Hyuuga mañana conocerás en ese spa en las aguas termales a tu nueva confidente: la emplead del SPA Kuchinaaaaa jajajajajajajjajajajajaja aaaa que brillante soy además podré meterme a las aguas termales con ellaaaaaaaaaa jajajajajjaajj

Continuara ... en realidad no pensaron que Naruto era muy maduro verdad? jijiji

PD1 quiero agradecer muchísimo sus comentarios me encantaron en verdad que si ojala también me den sus opiniones ahora

Para **basplay que escribió:**

tu fc esta realmente bueno ya quiero leer el próximo capitulo.

pd: este fic parece que lo eh leído en algún lugar..

Quiero agradecerte tu opinión y también quiero aclararte lo siguiente : el fic es mío , lo estoy publicando en otros tres foros incluida fanfic net , con mi otro seudónimo Adasnape , pero si lo has visto en otro foro con un seudónimo diferente de Adasnape, o Aracelysnape o Arasnape que son los que suelo usar entonces por favor avísame para ver quien me esta plagiando muchas gracia por darme ánimos cariños Ara


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco : todo tiene un precio

Naruto había pasado una mala noche, no había podido dormir pensando en su descubrimiento.

Hinata la chica mas recatada y tímida de konhoja , la heredera del clan Hyuuga , pensar que alguna vez peleo con Neji por defenderla, por vengarla de ese trato cruel. Pensándolo bien era la única que alguna vez lo había animado, eso la ponía aparte de las demás

Estos pensamientos se mezclaban con la visión de Hinata en su mente, desnuda, bailando, moviéndose sensualmente parecía imposible tanta belleza y dulzura

Ahora mismo se le antojaba mas sensual de lo que jamás la había imaginado, una misteriosa cajita de sorpresas , un cofre de tesoros por abrir, un nuevo territorio que explorar.

No había salido el sol cuando Naruto uso su sexy no jutsu con cuidado frente al espejo para practicar

Seria fácil:

Primero: se colaría en el baño de chicas

Segundo: haría que Hinata le lavara la espalda , como buena chica no se negaría a un favor tan pequeño

tercero y ultimo: le devolvería el favor mientras le sacaba plática

Su nueva versión pelirroja a la que había nombrado Kuchina , (la verdad el nombre le sonaba pero no sabia de que )era de lo mas simpática y agradable aparte de bonita, seguro se ganaría la confianza de Hinata y lograría de ella todo tipo de confecciones , tal vez incluso podría verla a menudo en los baños termales, des- nu- da . wow si alguien de su familia se enterara, era hombre muerto pero el plan era a prueba de todo.

Para empezar los Hyuga eran fastidiosamente correctos , dudaba mucho que Neji usara el poder que tenia para espiar el baño de las chicas, por tanto jamás lo descubrirían , era lógico que con Byakugan eran capaces de ver a través de su jutsu pero era improbable , y en cuanto a Hinata , era imposible que desconfiara lo suficiente para que se cerciorara.

Apenas llego la mañana Naruto corrió impaciente e imprudente al Spa era su oportunidad entro en el baño de los chicos primero, estaría allí un rato para relajarse cuando Neji llegara seria la señal para colarse al otro baño

Claro que el plan tenia un defectito

Naruto espero...espero...espero... espero...espero...y espero, empezaba a ponerse rojo como un camarón cocido y entonces cayo en cuanta de que no sabia que hora iban a venir. Podían llegar en la tarde , o casi al anochecer pero el no podía estar dentro de las aguas termales tanto tiempo o se cocinaría entonces miro algo que lo hizo sonreír.

Se buscan masajistas, ofrecemos capacitación – decía el letrero junto a la sala de masajes del baño de las chicas Naruto salió del agua y se oculto para transformarse , corrió tomo el letrero y enseguida se presento con actitud inocente con la dueña.

Buen día señora, vengo a solicitar el empleo, y por la capacitación como ve tengo muy buenas manos para dar masaje- dijo mostrando sus perfectas y suaves manos, la dueña las tomo sin delicadeza y las examino , eran perfectas ciertamente

-Ya veremos si una delicada nena como tu, puede imprimir la presión suficiente -dijo- lo primero es entrenar

Kuchina ( Naruto ) sonrió, ningún entrenamiento de masajista podría con el, no después de 3 años con Jiraya pero no pudo dejar de notar que la mujer sonreía con malignidad.

Bien el entrenamiento tiene tres pasos simples:

Paso uno: manos hábiles.

Primero-dijo con una hipócrita alegría- , debes amasar esta masa para pan

Naruto se acerco a la masa con una autentica seguridad entonces la tomo en su mano y lo noto

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Esta echo piedra!!!!!!!!!- exclamó

Naturalmente estaba en el congelador desde hace 30 días si logras ablandarlo tus manos serán realmente hábiles en esta profesión, pero te advierto no debes romperlo , los pedazos saldrían volando y se perderían, y esos 10 kilos de masa serán pesados al terminar y si faltan mas de 50 gramos perderás la oportunidad

Naruto pensó que no podía perder mucho tiempo en eso. Hinata podría llegar mientras convencía a esa mujer así que comenzó y no tubo mas remedio que intentar amasarlo con empeño, mucho empeño y cabeza dura y al cabo de una hora sus manos casi congeladas y amoratadas habían echo el trabajo, ningún bulto de masa le iba a ganar a el , o no seria el siguiente hokague claro.

Listo señora- dijo Kuchina a la dueña que abrió los ojos era imposible que en solo una hora ella hubiera conseguido hacer algo así pero... ciertamente lo había conseguido, la mujer estaba desconcertada

Aaaaaaaaa eres sorprendente bueno vamos con el paso dos:

La dirección correcta

Bueno es fácil-Dijo la mujer- ¿ ves este maniquí de gel?- en una mesa de masajista había un maniquí echo de gel que simulaba la carne humana pero era trasparente , era incluso desagradable.

Bien veras las flechas pintadas sobre el maniquí indican la dirección correcta para dar un masaje

¿Qué son esas bolitas incrustadas en el maniquí?- dijo Naruto con su voz de chica ingenua , pero levantando una ceja , algo le decía que aquí también había un truco

Son postas de manteca congelada esta ves tendrás ayuda podrás poner tus manos en el a fino aceite aromático tibio, y entonces usaras tus manos para hacer que poco a poco las bolitas congeladas de manteca se derritan y si lo haces bien entonces la manteca derretida escurrirá por los mismos conductos que los inyectamos

Si preciosas demasiado la manteca congelada se romperá y se incrustara en el fondo del maniquí de gel, no saldrá nunca , si no lo haces en la dirección correcta entonces las postas de manteca se incrustaran en dirección a la cual empujes y jamás saldrá la manteca derretida por su camino original, como es casi trasparente será fácil darse cuenta de tus errores jejejejeje-dijo la mujer marchándose

Esta ves el ojiazul estaba empezando a cabrearse , si tardaba horas en esto Hinata vendría y se iría y su plan se iría a la basura, Naruto calentó el aceite solo un poco mas y masajeó el horrible maniquí con enfado , pero en la dirección correcta y sin aplastarlo, al cabo de solo 45 min la dueña del spa estaba sorprendida toda la grasa se había derretido, no había ningún pedazo de posta incrustado

A Naruto le dolían las manos y se le revolvía el estomago por el olor a manteca y especto traslucido del maniquí, honestamente ahora respetaría mas a las masajistas, se preguntaba si esto era realmente un mal necesario ¿valía la pena hacer todo esto? aunque era de esperarse que el que consiguió dominar en una semana una técnica que al cuarto le costo años , lograría esto muy fácilmente

-Eres una virtuosa si consigues superar la última prueba de tu entrenamiento de masajista , dejare que empieces a trabajar ya mismo es mas haré que...- la mujer lo pensó- si dejare que esa cliente nueva sea atendida por ti al salir de las aguas termales , si eso haré.

Naruto volteo a ver a la nueva cliente y era Hinata que acompañada de Neji se despedía de este y se dirigía a las aguas termales en ese mismo momento y empezó a desvestirse tras entrar en los vestidores , muy visibles desde la sala de masajes de mujeres donde el estaba esa visión de Hinata medio vestida , quitándose la ropa sin prisa sin duda le hacia responder a su pregunta

¿valía la pena hacer todo esto? La respuesta era un obvio SIIIIIIIIIIIIII LO VALEEEEEEEEEE resonando en su cabeza con su voz mas perversa. Tenia que darse prisa.

-Cual es la ultima prueba – después de todo nada podía ser peor ¿o si?

Paso tres: la sonrisa perpetua -añadió malignamente la mujer- te daré un titulo de masajista certificada si lo consigues

Aquello hizo que la ceja de Naruto temblara con un mal presentimiento-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Le darás un masajea a nuestra cliente mas exigente, si no da ni una queja sobre ti entonces tendrás el trabajo, yo te observare de lejos en ningún momento tu rostro debe dejar de sonreír

A pero que fácil- Naruto pensó que esto era la parte simple de la prueba , era un ninja después de todo y podía fingir y

Entonces sucedió la mujer le dejo en una habitación aparte y Naruto esperaba tras una cortina y se asomo

...wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Esto era perverso, era repulsivooooooooooooooooooooo , ¿acaso valía la pena , un sacrificio así?.

Un sonido acuoso llamo su atención , Hinata desnuda , sin nada mas que una pequeña toalla sostenida precariamente contra su pecho y que no tapaba nada mas que lo indispensable se metía al agua, Naruto podía ver su piel de porcelana , suave y blanca como nieve entrar en el agua caliente , daba la impresión ante tanta luz , que se derretiría , pero no paso , un rubor cubrió sus inocentes mejillas y su mirada dulce y su expresión sonriente se dirigieron a sus amigas que acaban de llegar

Hola Sakura y TenTen – dijo alsando la mano y dejando que la toalla se fuera flotando, Naruto sentia que su naris goteaba y pronto la limpio

Sakura y TenTen las dos desnudas a su vez, se unian a Hinata, los dedos de Naruto se movieron impacientes

Hinata era el premio mayor, pero TenTen y Sackura eran un bono extra, seria el único chico de la aldea que pudiera saber ciertamente y comparar la frescura, firmeza y suavidad de las ninjas adolescentes de la aldea.

Una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro, una que no le quitaría ni siquiera la siguiente y ultima prueba de la dueña del Spa, no mientras en la mente de Naruto una voz gritara algo como :

SIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOO VALEEEEEEEEEE

Bien querida ya puedes pasar, dale un buen masaje a nuestra querida clienta

Ante él, la mujer mas regordeta y horrible aparecía envuelta en una sabana por toalla, era la dueña de aquel gato que de niño lo habían mandado capturar , su cara no era nada grata... y sin embargo Kuchina sonreía, sonreía sin importarle nada, con maestría pasaba sus manos en la dirección correcta, no hizo un solo gesto ni siquiera cuando sus manos se perdían entre las horribles llantas en donde sospechaba el gato fugitivo de aquella mujer podía estar cautivo y pagando alguna condena , no dejo de sonreír cuando sus manos enaceitadas pasaron sobre los algunos granos y ronchas , y ni siquiera cuando escucho de la horrenda alergia de la tía Tatami al ramen y sus efectos gastrointestinales.

Naruto comparaba esto con las terribles experiencias de Ibiki y supuso que el tenia suerte, seguro lo había pesado mejor que el.

Al terminar aun sonreía aunque su mente divagaba perdida en una extraña negación donde aun el kiuby debía estar en posición fetal , pero no importaba porque ahora tendría su recompensa. Justo ahora

Eres encantadora , hábil , y con las mejores manos del mundo, la clienta se a ido contenta con tigo así que como te prometí tienes trabajo, incluso no será solo una chica sino tres , espero no sea mucho para ti.

Para nada estoy ansiosa de trabajar

Bien en este momento estoy entreteniendo a las chicas en el baño de vapor , primero atenderás a las chicas en el orden de esta lista irán pasando una a una

Naruto tomo la lista:

TenTen

Sakura

Hinata

O.O era tan, pero tan feliz...

Continuará...próximo capitulo mezclando sueños con realidad

Espero este capitulo les guste , siento la demora pero estuve sin internet una semana espero sea de su agrado y quiero recordarles , porque alguien dijo desde cuando Naruto es un pervertido , bueno quiero recordarles que desde niño sabe hacer el sexy no jutsu y que por la forma en que entrena a konojamaru , se puede una dar cuenta de que se escurría en las revistarías a leer revistas de adultos cuando podía a así que creo que Naruto siempre a sido un pervertido jajjaaja mas ahora que tiene 15 y que entreno con ero senin jajajaja seguro que lo hizo aun mas perverso

Bueno mándenme sus opiniones

Cariños Ara

PD: Jamás le digan Neji que Naruto masajeo a TenTen jajajajajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo sies: Mezclando sueños con realidad

Naruto llego a su casa corriendo , de techo en techo , de poste en poste. Entro por la ventana y cerro la ventana con enfado luego la cortina luego se tiro a la cama repitiendo una y otra ves:

Soy un maldito sin vergüenza , cucaracha inmoral , dios que voy a hacer, ¿que voy a hacer?.

Naruto se tiro en la cama , tan nervioso, como enojado y sintiéndose sucio , culpable , y secretamente satisfecho a un nivel hasta ese instante inalcanzado su mente regreso al baño termal recordando

Flash back

La primera en pasar había sido TenTen tenia una bata que bajaba un poco mas allá de sus caderas como una minifalda y bajo ella nada, Naruto/Kuchina le pidió que se acostara boca abajo y que se desabrochara la bata, que la bajaría solo hasta las caderas y que estas quedarían cubiertas , pero ella necesitaba poder tener contacto con la espalda y sus piernas

Bien pensado TenTen hizo lo mas prudente y pudoroso que podía hacer en esa situación y fue que se desabrocho la bata se acostó y ya boca abajo le pido a su masajista que bajara la bata lo necesario Kuchina así lo hizo y pronto solo las caderas estaban cubiertas con la bata. Naruto/Kuchina descubrió que tanto Sakura , como Hinata también harían lo mismo.

Naruto/Kuchina se mojo las manos en el aceite caliente y empezó su masaje , notando , la piel suave y ligeramente bronceada de TenTen , su busto sobresalía un poco por los lados bajo su pecho , y suspiraba sonriendo de cuando en cuando

Eres una chica ninja cierto?- se aventuro a decir Naruto/Kuchina

Si ¿cómo lo sabes?- es que tienes un gran tono muscular , tusa amigas a las que atenderé ¿también lo son? Añadió fingiendo inocencia

Hai , sakura es muy fuerte y hábil médicamente , Hinata es muy buena ninja también- dijo la trigueña-

Naruto/Kuchina estaba disfrutando el masaje , el cuerpo de la trigueña era bonito y bien formado , no tenia tanto busto como su Hinata pero no estaba mal, y tenia unas caderas que resaltaban por su pequeña cintura-mañana cuando se encuentren con sus novios ellos las encontraran aun mas bellas con este masaje , la gente relagada , luce mejor y tiene buen humor, dijo explorando el largo de sus piernas.

Jijijiji- la chica se río divertida-¿no tienes novio?- insistió kuchina

Yo si . Sackura no, ella esta esperando a Sasuke porque lo adora, pobre Rock lee yo le aconsejo que se fije han alguien mas porque ni el ni Naruto tienen ninguna esperanza ante el recuerdo de ese chico Huchia

Naruto se sintio algo triste pero no dijo nada que lo delatara mejor siguió otro camino

¿Tu quieres que ese chico Lee se fije en ti?- dijo cambiando el tema

Claro que no yo tengo un novio, Neji me mataría se me fijara en alguien mas, se porta muy correcto pero en el fondo es muy celoso le daría una golpiza a cualquiera que...

¿Te toque?- completo Naruto por ella

No necesariamente tocarme...- Naruto suspiro aliviado- bastaría con que se portara inapropiado con migo, y Neji lo molería a golpes. –Naruto trago saliva y se empezó a reír nerviosamente, su excitación se le bajo de golpe, hasta que termino el masaje y se deshizo cortésmente de la trigueña

Unos minutos mas tarde Sakura repitió las acciones de Ten Ten

Sakura-Chan - dijo Naruto/Kuchina al verla

¿Nos conocemos?- dijo agudamente la chica

No solo que TenTen me hablo de ti y estas segunda en mi lista,¿te molesta la familiaridad, cometí un error al hablarte así?- dijo fingiendo inocencia

No , no hay problema, pero me gustaría que se diera un poco de prisa, debo estudiar para un examen de medicina mañana

Si claro , tu amiga dijo que eras una gras ninja medico- Sakura aprecio ceder un poco ante aquélla lisonja

Hago lo que puedo, pero aun me falta aprender mas- dijo orgullosa-

Naruto empezó acariciar la piel crema de la pelirosa , tersa y suave pertenecía a un cuerpo ms menudo que el de su compañera, sus pechos pequeños apenas sobresalían bajo su cuerpo afortunadamente su bien marcada cintura hacia aparentar su cadera mas redonda de lo que era, lo que si tenia unas piernas formidables y su masajista no perdió una solo nota mental de aquel cuerpo, mas idealizado que perfecto pero al menos era algo que ahora podía constar en su memoria para siempre.

Apenas hablo con ella, era practica y cortante y no le agradaba la charlatanería ni as confianzas con extraños así que apenas termino dio ella las gracias , dejo una propina y se fue

Wow es un témpano, un témpano bonito pero uno muy macizo.

Entonces llego el turno de ella

Naruto estaba nervioso y feliz , Hinata en sus manos era una de esas bellas experiencias que cubren todas tus jóvenes expectativas , estaba acostadita , semidesnuda sin nada más que una bata tapando sus caderas.

Ella suspiraba con el roce firme y decidido de unas manos que descubrían la fineza de su talle por el que se deslizaban fácilmente , y entre mas lo hacían mas llegaba a su nariz el aroma e aquellas finas hierbas , las manos calientes de Naruto/Kuchina , pasaban por su baja espalda y cada una se deslizaba a los lados con suave presión hasta casi acariciar su vientre plano y firme.

Luego volvían a la espalda y subían pocos centímetro a para deslizarse de nuevo a asía los lados, este movimiento se repetía cada ves mas y mas arriba en la espalda a la altura de los omoplatos , las manos de Naruto/Kuchina se deslizaron suavemente hasta llegar a rozar con sus dedos con sus pechos de los cuales eran tan bien dados que sobresalían bajo su cuerpo formando dos deliciosos colchoncitos redondos, Naruto/Kuchina tembló un poco no sabia si su anatomía le permitiera mantener su transformación de sexy no jutsu ante tal circunstancia . Hinata se sonrojo y gimió suavemente ante la sensación de aquellos dedos que la acariciaban .

No te habían dado nunca un buen masaje pequeña?- dijo con fingida ternura Naruto/Kuchina

N..no – tartamudeo Hinata

Pues no pasa nada solo relájate y disfrútalo- tal y como yo lo estoy haciendo pensó

Haai- dijo con temblorosa voz la inocente chica

Naruto/Kuchina subió sus manos a la altura de los hombros y acaricio estos con ternura y una presión casi mínima, la chica suspiro y su respiración se volvió cada ves mas profunda y pausada aun si sus mejillas seguían rojas al máximo , mas aun cuando las caricias se volvieron sobre de sus hombros y se deslizaron por sus brazos perfectos y esbeltos

Piensas en el chico que te gusta?- pregunto Naruto/Kuchina con su voz mas gentil -sin duda un ninja de muy alto nivel- agrego sondeando el terreno

No, el no tiene un alto nivel aun pero será grande , dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados

Entonces es un chico de tu edad , algún chinin , supongo, Hinata se puso roja

Es de mi edad – dijo- pero yo soy muy penosa , seguro el no sabe ni que existo

O vamos pequeña cualquiera que no te haya visto antes es porque no tiene ojos en la cara, vamos a ver

Te daré un masaje en las piernas también

Ha..aai- dijo temblorosamente- te molesta si cierro los ojos soy .. algo... nerviosa

Porque me habría de molestar mi niña , cierra tus ojitos que yo me encargo de lo demás

Hai- añadió Hinata y Naruto/Kuchina dejo de interrogarla , si la presionaba no volvería nunca al SPA

Las manos de el se cubrieron de nuevo con aceite y empezaron a acariciar las piernas de la chica de sus sueños , lo había echo tantas veces en esos sueños que ahora que lo hacia de verdad sabia exactamente que hacer , como subir las manos por las líneas de presión que le habían enseñado con el maniquí y combinarlas con suaves caricias incluso acaricio la parte interna del muslo de Hinata y finalmente el masaje llego a su fin

Naruto/Kuchina miro a su alrededor y vio un baso con hielo y su mente voló, tenia que irse antes de que cometiera una barbaridad , o peor aun que fuera descubierto en ese preciso momento.

Hinata temblaba un poco y no estaba segura de por que , solo sabia que si se ponía de pie en ese instante se caería – puedo quedarme recostada un momento mas, es que ,yo... eto.. creo que , me marie un poco el aroma del aceite.

Si- le contesto el con voz forzada- yo debo acabar mi turno ahora ¿te molesta si me retiro?

No estuvo muy bien , gracias , debes estar cansada, gracias por todo- dijo inocentemente

Naruto se despidió y salió del cuarto , corrió directamente al baño donde cerro la puerta justo antes de que su transformación cediera y una gran erección lo hiciera arrodillarse al suelo en busca de su propia y solitaria atención pues sentía que estaba a punto de explotar

Al salir ya se había tranquilizado y se había convertido nuevamente la chica ya no estaba. Se despidió de la dueña entre constantes halagos y una paga que incluía 4 propinas generosas de 4 clientes de aquel día , la gorda y 3 chicas Kuchina desapareció y pronto Naruto recogió sus cosas del baño de hombres

Fin del Flash back

Soy un maldito sin vergüenza , cucaracha inmoral , dios que voy a hacer, ¿que voy a hacer?.Pervertido que voy a hacer ahora.

Entre tanto Hinata que había estado callada y sonrojada casi todo el camino, lo que no extraño a nadie llego a su cuarto y se encerró , era ya de noche y debía dormir...pero había algo un secretito que no diría nunca ni bajo tortura: el masaje la excito, lo hizo sobre manera y no podía ocultarlo de si misma porque entre sus piernas una húmeda calidez le decía uqe no estaba equivocada.

Dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir, dormir,- Hinata se metió en la cama y trato de ya no pensar mas , dormir, se dijo hasta que su deseo se cumplió

Un deseo a medias porque al dormir esperaba no pensar mas en su extraña situación pero fue al contrario

Ella soñaba, soñaba de nuevo con esa sala de masaje , solo que... había diferencias, la camilla de masajes era muy grande , la masajista debía hincarse en ella

Ella suspiraba con el roce firme y decidido de unas manos que descubrían la fineza de su talle por el que se deslizaban fácilmente , y entre mas lo hacían mas se extendía el aroma e aquellas finas hierbas , las manos calientes pasaban por su baja espalda y cada una se deslizaba a los lados con suave presión hasta casi acariciar su vientre plano y firme.

Na...aaaaaruto Kun – dijo inconsciente, en sus sueños pero las palabras se deslizaron tiernamente a la realidad- su vos era sexy, ella había pensado en el durante todo el masaje había imaginado las manos de el y no de ella sobre su piel eso era la causa de aquel estado de sobrexcitación que la consumía aun en sueños.

En aquella fantasía nocturna donde los limites de la timidez no exciten y se liberan nuestros instintos Hinata soñaba lo que desearía hubiese sido

Las manos volvían a la espalda y subían pocos centímetro a para deslizarse de nuevo a asía los lados, este movimiento se repetía cada ves mas y mas arriba en la espalda a la altura de los omoplatos , las manos de Naruto se deslizaron suavemente hasta llegar a rozar con sus dedos con sus pechos-En este punto las manos de Naruto , de su rubio , tan grandes como fuertes bajaban mas y ciertamente apretaban en sus manos los grandes pechos de la chica

Na...aaaaaruto Kun, no , por favor... no mas..., musitaba en sueños

Naruto la giro y Hinata semidesnuda en la cama lo miraba inocente y con sus pechos al aire , el Naruto de sus sueños los masajeaba con fuerza y los bañaba con aceite caliente y aromático . Hinata se sonrojo y gimió suavemente ante la sensación de aquellos dedos que la acariciaban . Se volvería loca porque ahora vea al objeto de su amor haciéndole caricias intimas y eso no había pasado nunca antes , el rubio de sus sueños pellizcó sus pezones sobresaltados y endurecidos y ella se arqueo gimiendo

Las manos de la Hinata verdadera buscaron algo de alivio , sustituyendo a las de su sueño, mientras una lagrima se le escapaba , muy en el fondo no besaba despertar , porque sabia que era una fantasía,

No te habían dado nunca un buen masaje pequeña?- dijo con ternura Naruto en su sueño

N..no Na...aaaaaruto Kun – tartamudeo Hinata

Solo relájate y disfrútalo, yo me encargo del resto- , las manos de Hinata se agarraron con fuerza de las sabanas y sintió las manos bajar sobre su abdomen

Haai- dijo con temblorosa voz la chica

Naruto continuo y sus manos lo exploraban todo, su torso, sus pechos , subió sus manos a la altura de los hombros y acaricio estos con ternura y una presión casi mínima, la chica suspiro y su respiración se volvió cada ves mas profunda y pausada se mezclaba con gemidos sus mejillas seguían rojas al máximo , mas aun cuando las caricias se volvieron sobre sus el contorno de sus caderas y una mirada lasciva le decía que el chico de sus sueños se lo llevaría todo

Piensas en el chico que te gusta?- pregunto Naruto con su voz mas gentil

Si... Na...aaaaaruto Kun yo solo pienso en ti.

Pero no le quitaba la bata enredada aun en sus caderas , ni se quitaba la suya , aun la Hinata de aquel sueño no se atrevía a pedirle que se desnudara , la desvistiera a ella también y por eso Naruto se brinco esa parte

¿Quieres un masaje en las piernas también?- dijo seductoramente, ella sentia que su corazon se salia, su mano real buscaba su punto mas sensible

Ha..aai- dijo temblorosamente... nerviosa

Entonces mi niña , cierra tus ojitos que yo me encargo de lo demás- dijo una voz varonil que ella amaba

Hai- añadió Hinata y Naruto, Las manos de el se cubrieron de nuevo con aceite y empezaron a acariciar las piernas de la chica de sus sueños sabia exactamente que hacer , era tan maravilloso como subir las manos con suaves caricias hasta casi tocar su intimidad pero no lo hacia aun ella se revolvía de placer en la cama y se arqueaba, ante su libidinosa mirada que le controlaba por completo...

Entonces simplemente despertó...Sus manos le brindaban placer y sus gemidos suaves y silenciosos se reprimían concientemente . cuando termino un temblor la invadió por completo y las lagrimas la inundaron como un cántaro que se rompe de pronto .

Lloraba porque no estaba con el, porque no se atrevería a decirle, porque en su sueño el no la había besado apasionadamente demostrándole su amor, ni le había susurrado palabras tiernas que la sedujeran , lloraba porque lo amaba , y porque deseaba correr a su casa y meter se en su cama con pasión salvaje pero sabia que ni en su sueño, ni aun soñando se había atrevido a pedirle que se desabrochara su bata aun cuando el le hacia esas cosas . lloraba y lo hacia en silencio porque si alzaba la voz su nombre se le escaparía escandalosamente de su boca , sus puertas y dejaría de importarle si la juzgaban de loca por gritar su nombre entre llantos

Lloro hasta quedarse dormida nuevamente en su cama

Continuara...

Que pensaron que Naruto seria el del sueño ¿verdad?, Hinata esta muy reprimida y de alguna forma su subconsciente relaciona las manos de la masajista con las de Naruto , probablemente nunca descubra la relación real pero pensé que podría mostrar un poco de su pasión , digo escribe poemas , porque es la forma mas recatada de hacerlo, pero ocasionalmente tiene sueños , no crean que son exclusivos de los hombres .

Espero que les haya gustado y espero me den sus opiniones , por favor díganme sus opiniones entre mas largas su notas mejor, porque eso me ayuda a dirigir mejor mis fics y eso me da ideas para continuar, si no me tardo mas

Cariños Ara


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: pequeños tabús

Naruto se sentía como una vil cucaracha despreciable e inmoral. No podía negar como lo había disfrutado, hasta la ultima fibra de su cuerpo y cerebro lo habían pasado increíblemente bien.

De echo su subconsciente aun lo pasaba bien , los sueños de Naruto se habían intensificado de formas increíbles . El echo de conocer el rostro de la chica que te excitaba en el sueño lo hacia aun mas erótico , mirar sus ojitos suplicantes y , su mirada avergonzada y temerosa , sus labios que musitaban temblorosamente su nombre como siempre que se encontraban, el rubor que cubría su rostro poco a poco o los suaves y deliciosos sonidos que había echo durante la sesión de masaje cuyo recuerdo lo estaba enloqueciendo era imposible no revolver los recuerdos con sus sueños húmedos .

La culpa no dejaba dormir. Si dormía la soñaba , si estaba despierto la recordaba , y si no tenia nada que hacer lo asaltaba el deseo lujurioso de llegar mas lejos , de encontrarla de nuevo en aquel sitio.

Baja aquellas reprochables intenciones se había encontrado varias veces cumpliendo el horario que le había mandado la dueña del balneario . Para ser honestos el que hubiera pasado una semana desde su ultima misión , solo le daba tiempo para que las ideas se metieran mas y mas en su mente de alguna forma tendría que sacar todo aquello había que hablar con Hinata. Pero entre tanto su cabeza atolondrada le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir y seguir fingiendo que era masajista. Hinata podría volver y la verdad que como era por comisión pues es que eran mucha las ventajas:

1º.- Estaba el echo de que deseaba desesperadamente tener a Hinata en sus manos de nuevo aun de

esa forma aunque se volviera loco por la culpa

2º.-Tampoco la comparación de las otras chicas había estado mal a pesar del riesgo aquello había

sido un placer, uno perverso , peligroso y excitante placer saber que ni sus novios habían tenido

aun la oportunidad le aceleraba la sangre , sobretodo le subía la adrenalina el peligro que aquello

representaba

3º.-Su cuestión económica era siempre , la misma, o sea pobre, un solo día en el Spa y 4 trabajos y el

había recibido , sueldo de un día , comisiones , y propinas de 4 clientas , es decir casi lo mismo

que una misión rango C y solo habían sido 4 mujeres, menos de 3 horas de trabajo. Hablando

seriamente en plan masajista: ¡Era una fortuna! Naruto decidió que mientras no se le asignara

ninguna misión asistiría para investigar aquel sueldo que le venia tan bien.

Ciertamente había pasado una semana del incidente y a pesar de las condiciones de Naruto , en cuanto conciencia , se había forzado a regresar con la esperanza de atender de nuevo a Hinata. Y claro a disfrutar de aquel trabajo cuyas consecuencias negativas iban a pegar en su moralidad y en la excitación de que se le descubriera.

En aquel momento con 6 días de trabajo, había ganado , lo mismo que en dos o tres misiones rango S, no se diría que no arriesgaba la vida en ello ¿cierto? había masajeado desde a Shizune , hasta Ino ,Sakura ; Ten Ten , la hija del señor del puesto de ramen ,la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes de la aldea y a muchas de las mayores, lo cual consideraba el justo pago de karma a cambio de las otras .

Su fama de masajista se asentaba y atendía entre 15 y 19 mujeres de diario. Sus brazos dolían al final del día. Si en aquel momento alguien llegara a descubrirlo o siquiera sospechar de Naruto hubiera muerto en un linchamiento masivo .Como al paso de los días Naruto ,no veía regresar a la chica de sus sueños , esa mañana, la séptima que se presentaba en el Spa seria la ultima .

Después de todo si Konoha se ponía en su contra de nuevo , ni el kiubi lo iba a salvar , después de todo , no se salvo la ultima ves ¿cierto?.

Naruto sus piro.

Las horas pasaban y Naruto no veía mas que la hora de desaparecer para siempre , lo había planeado , el mismo , como Naruto iría al día siguiente 3 hr después de la entrada y le daría una carta a la dueña agradeciendo sus atenciones y diciendo en ella que su antiguo novio había venido de otra aldea a proponerle matrimonio y que en la madrugada se había marchado con l y que no se preocupara que como iba a ser ama de casa jamás la vería con un spa de la competencia etc ,etc ... Naruto diria que la extraña lo detuvo mientras se marchaba en la madrugada cuando el volvía de una misión , para que sirviera de mensajero.

Claro no decía a donde iba , ni que haría , era una carta baga , amable y de despedida permanente. Jamás nadie volvería a mencionar o recordar a kuchina la masajista.

Fue entonces cuando llego su ultima cliente del día ...Naruto se puso de piedra al ver a Tusanade , si Tusanade, si era descubierto por ella , estaba , muerto , enterrado , resucitado , y reciclado para experimentos crueles de biología y disección en vivo, su corazón latía a mil por hr pero su exterior permaneció tranquilo. Aparento una sonrisa y fingió su voz con maestría.

Con 60 años Tusanade aparentaba 30 , pero su descaro era como si tuviera 100 años de experiencia en esta vida , se quito la bata entera y la arrojo a una esquina Naruto/Kuchina se sonrojo , nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda , al cien por ciento así de serquita, menos para masajearla , todas se dejaban la bata sobre la cadera , y ver revistas no era lo mismo a estar en vivo.

Querida , me recuerdas a esa niña Hinata sonrojándose por pequeñeces , como si no tuviéramos lo mismo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Vamos me acostare aquí y treme una botella de Sake con un popote.

Naruto/Kuchina abrió los ojos- si claro pero no debería tomarlo mas despacio es que...

No le digas a la hokage lo que puede tomar o no-dijo con autoridad- pareces Shizune.

Naruto/Kuchina , sonrió dándole el sake, yo lo decía porque podría marearse si lo bebe muy aprisa- añadió fingiendo inocencia

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA como se ve que no sabes tomar , y que nos sabes como bebo yo, ERES UNA INGENUA- Naruto/Kuchina sonrió ante aquello , jamás diría eso si supiera que se trataba de el , de echo si sospechara ya lo habría golpeado hasta deshacer su sexy no Jutsu

A sabes que- dijo me recuerdas a una antigua amiga- la mama de un chico atolondrado llamado Naruto.

Naruto/Kuchina sonrió-En serio la mama de ese chico se parecía a mi?

Si , era una mujer hermosa y divertida , muy ocurrente y muy bonita , no tan tímida como tu, eso si de echo se llaman igual.

Naruto se detuvo, su madre se llamaba Kuchina , por eso era familiar el nombre , debió escucharlo de bebe, Naruto no había visto a su madre desde los pocos meses de edad , era huérfano desde que recordaba y no sabia quienes , ni que le había pasado a sus padres.

No te detengas- dijo la hokage, tienes unas manos maravillosas

Hai. - Naruto/Kuchina decidió arriesgarse a preguntar-¿Que les paso a ella?

Murió lo mismo que su marido ,consecuencias inevitables de...- iba a decir que del ataque del kiubi pero algo le detuvo , ya había dicho que hablaba de la madre de Naruto y si esta chica hablaba , y se corría la voz llegaría a los oídos de Naruto que no soportaría saberlo así que solo agrego- de su ultima misión. Fue una lastima ,era tan hermosa, como fuerte, inteligente y muy ocurrente , era algo.. traviesa y le encantaba el ramen , supongo que por eso Naruto lo adora, ella no debió comer tanto de esa sopa , mientras lo esperaba

Naruto/Kuchina sintió que su corazón latía emocionado escuchando aquello de su madre, su nombre, había sido ninja , había sido fuerte ,había sido hermosa.

-¿Dice que se murió su marido?¿ en la misma misión supongo?-dijo naruto

No la verdad el murió unos dos meces antes que ella. Fue inevitable, pero fue un héroe eso si.

El masaje termino , sin que Naruto pudiera evitarlo y Tusanade se paro desnuda y descarada a tomar su bata y una segunda botella de sake-Eres una masajista sensacional te dejare una propina generosa con la dueña.

Gracias – sonrió ausente Naruto/Kuchina y Shizune entro de pronto

Es hora de irnos -dijo la morena

Si si, por cierto Shizune recuérdame hablar con Naruto mañana , su cumpleaños es en una semana y tiene papelería que poner en orden antes de que se lo entreguemos.

Naruto/Kuchina se quedo pensativa mientras se iba ¿que me entreguen que , que demonios tengo que llenar yo de papelería? ¡dios mío! –pensó luego imagino a Tusanade volviendo al día siguiente-jamás vuelvo a pisar este sitio, este riesgo sobrepasa cualquier expectativa, sin embargo lo que me a dicho a valido la pena.

Naruto/Kuchina cerro las cortinas y la puerta con llave y se sentó a pensar.

Mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando era bebe, nunca me dijeron que paso con ellos , quería pensar que muertos, era mejor que abandonándome por tener ese monstruo dentro, aunque antes de saber que lo tenia me gustaba pensar que estaban lejos y volverían por mi.

Una lagrima cayo de su rostro , no había pensado en ellos en mucho tiempo.Tusanade era su amiga, la describió como ninja inteligente y valiente y ocurrente, parece que es de familia hasta su afición al ramen "traviesa y le encantaba el ramen... ella no debió comer tanto de esa sopa , mientras lo esperaba " eso significa que el comía ramen desde antes de nacer.-JEJEJEE- río amargamente mientras una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla mi padre murió como héroe, que habrá echo? Seguro que ella lo sabe -pensó- yo no me lo imagino

Naruto cobro y vio que con la propina de Tusanade y lo ahorrado en la semana juntaba una pequeña fortuna . Definitivamente , no volvería al día siguiente, era hora de ejecutar su plan de escape , del spa antes de que el fuera ejecutado.

Lejos de allí Hinata estaba algo tensa , había tenido sueños raros , semejantes al primero , y lloraba cada noche, se sonrojaba mas que antes con pequeñas tonterías el rocé de la sabana recién lavada que tendía a secar y que al moverse con el viento y rozar sus piernas le hacían volver al Naruto de sus sueños, la crema de manos que usaba le hacia pensar en Naruto , masajeando sus senos en el sueño con las manos tibias cubiertas de aceite, estaba nerviosa , sentía que esos pecaminosos y repetitivos sueños se verían a través de ella como si su cuerpo fuera una ventana trasparente a su alma, sentía que seria juzgada por dichos sueños y que en cualquier momento alguien con la excepcional visión de su familia los notaria.

Pero eso era imposible , nadie puede ver tus sueños o pensamientos, ni aun los Hyuga o los Huchia , con su extraordinarios ojos.

Hanabi le recomendó ir con la masajista nueva del Spa , era una maravilla y todos hablaban de ella. Pero Hinata estaba aterrada de volver nunca allí, especialmente con ella que de algún modo había abierto la caja de Pandora que era, sus prohibidísimos sueños eróticos con Naruto. Aquella noche abrió su diario y escribió antes de dormirse de nuevo con algo de impaciencia, por verlo otra vez, con algo de miedo por lo mismo.

Te dice que no mi voz

pero dice que si mi cuerpo.

Te alejo con una mano ,

Y te atraigo con la otra.

Te suplico te detengas,

y suspiro por que sigas,

me ahogas en tu belleza,

y nos torturo en mi negativa.

Mas si es negación un beso

me negaré una eternidad entera.

Y si entera mí alma se niega

bésala hasta que por ti muera.

Muere así mi control y mi negativa

mas si dicho control no existía.

¿Cómo moriría lo que no existiera ?

Y si no muere, entonces vive reprimida.

Reprimidos los fieros sentimientos

son caudillos revolucionarios,

que por escaparse de tus manos

como exploradoras de caminos por ti abiertos

Y ya con el camino abierto

en la selva de nuestros sentimientos

se vuelve feria exploradora mi alma

se vuelven errantes mis manos que te aclaman.

Dios mío ahora si me volví loca -pensó- tengo que encontrar la forma de hablar con el .

Entre tanto escondió su diario y se acostó a dormir. O al menos a intentarlo

Continuara

Llame a esto pequeños tabus porque en la serie es casi tabú mencionar nada de los papas de Naruto , sin embargo todo tiene un propósito en el fic, también esta la idea inmoral de Naruto de continuar como masajista en el spa pese a ir contra sus valores , porque si los tiene , para Hinata son tabú los sueños eróticos sobre Naruto ya que pese a su enamoramiento ella es la típica niña buena que no debe pensar cosas impropias pero como adolescente ya no puede evitarlo le pasa a todos el tener fantasías. Lo hubiera actualizado antes pero la gripa horrible que tenia no me dejaba dormir , ni respirar , menos ponerme a escribir pero creo que ya me estoy curando , solo espero el clima siga calentado que si enfría de nuevo...

Bueno mándenme su opinión la espero con ancias

Cariños Ara

PD:

La palabra **tabú** designa a una conducta , actividad o costumbre prohibida por una sociedad, grupo humano o religión. Romper un tabú es considerado como una falta imperdonable por la sociedad que lo impone. Algunos tabúes son, en efecto, delitos castigados por la ley. Hay tabúes fuertemente incorporados a las tradiciones de ciertas culturas, mientras otros responden a intereses políticos.

Los tabúes pueden incluir:

Restricciones alimentarias (como la dieta halal y kosher, el vegetarianismo religioso y el canibalismo)

Restricciones sobre actividades y relaciones sexuales (masturbación, sexo prematrimonial o extramatrimonial, pornografía, homosexualidad, etc.)

Restricciones en el uso del lenguaje (palabrotas, juramentos, determinados asuntos...).


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo nueve : la misión

¿Están listos todos los documentos shizune?- pregunto la rubia a su amiga

Lo están pero creo que te estas apresurando a Naruto aun le falta una semana para cumplir la mayoría de edad

Y que 6 o 7 días mas o menos a quien le importa , merece tenerlo y cambiarse de una vez

Pero el a vivido tranquilamente en su departamento todo este tiempo y...

Ya es hora de devolverle la casa de sus padres .- dijo la hokage

Pero las leyes tienen su justificante , se retiene la herencia de menores de edad como sumas grandes o propiedades para evitar que viéndoles muy inocentes , les estafen compradores mal intencionados

Realmente crees que el venderá la casa de sus padres , sus muebles y todo, creo que hay demasiadas cosa en esa casa que deseara conocer y conservar y...

Toc toc.

¿Quien es?- dijo la hokage irritadas

La puesta se abrió uno de sus subordinados entro con papeleo en las manos-Hokage sama un hombre desea una audiencia para una misión , dice que es importante.

Una hora después a rubia estaba bastante fastidiada en su escritorio.

¿qué piensa hacer?, la mayoría de los ninjas de la aldea están en misión ahora- dijo la morena- en la aldea solo están Naruto , Hinata , los chicos que recién se graduaron de la academia ,junin expertos ..pero...

Ya se, ya se –dijo respondiendo a la mirada de su amiga- esta misión no es para los peques recién graduados , tampoco es para los expertos , es mas bien una misión tipo B demasiado fácil para expertos , demasiado pesada para niños .Llama a Hinata y Naruto ellos la harán

¿Pero y lo otro?- dijo la morena

Pues tendrá que esperar , hay que cumplir esta misión , así que esperare a cuando vuelvan , para hablar con Naruto .

En el puesto un rubio comía ramen como si fuera el único alimento del planeta , y su cara de zorrito contento , demostraba su felicidad por tan sencilla acción .

Hinata miraba tras un poste y sonrojada como estaba , se repetía el plan mentalmente.

Bien Naruto esta comiendo ramen , y dejo rodar una moneda dentro del local y entro a recogerla , saludo a Naruto , y el me saluda , entonces poder empezar una conversación con el .

Paso dos : llevar a Naruto a un lugar bonito.-Hinata miro la canasta en sus manos, llena de viandas pero aun con suficiente espacio vació- hay que decirle que me ayude a juntar champiñones al bosque , seguro que me dice que si, entonces vamos junto al río , y nos sentamos a comer el almuerzo después de un rato.

Ahora solo tengo que arrojar la moneda...estoy temblandoooooo... que hago si el no ve , y si el esta ocupado y no puede ayudarme , y si...si...- la chica jugaba con sus dedos , toda roja detrás del poste , dándole bueltas a su idea en la cabeza , cuando...

Hinata – dijo de pronto un voz a su espalda- que bueno que te encuentro la hokage quiere verte tiene una misión para ti.

Haaaaaaai- dijo desanimadamente, justo cuando ella ya se había propuesto hablar con el , pasa esto. ¿Porque a ella? Era tan injusta la vida, sus pasos desanimados llegaron ala oficina de la hokage, e iba a tocar a la puerta cuando alguien entro por la ventana , ella giro , y allí estaba el, ¿pero como? Es que no era posible, que hacia Naruto parado allí a su lado

Hinata, también a ti te mando llamar?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa , Hinata, justo la chica que quería ver, bueno , también la quería besar , abrazar , explorar y...Naruto hizo un esfuerzo y detuvo su avalancha de pensamientos, había estado pensando mucho en como iba a hacer para acercarse a ella de forma natural, pero planear algo para que sea natural , es poco natural así que el encuentro casual era genial, en todos los aspectos.

Hinata lo miraba sonrojada y embobada aun con la mano levantada sobre la puerta , a la que no había tocado.. el silencio se fue apoderando del momento Hinata tenia que decir su típico

Ha aaai- tembloroso, pero no le salía la voz porque Naruto estaba inusualmente cerca y ella estaba a punto de desmayarse de la emoción

Tusanade que tenia 2 min de haber abierto la puerta para ver porque tardaban se encontró con el cuadro, y picaramente no dijo nada solo se les quedo mirando , allí como congelados en el tiempo

Naruto sentía la intensa mirada de Hinata y sus mejillas sonrojadísimas así como sus labios temblorosos , dios, había soñado con ella así en sus sueños, sus húmedos sueños el la besaba sorpresivamente y se la llevaba a su apartamento para que viviera con el cada noche de su vida, y cada dia, para que lo esperara desnuda bajo las sabanas y lo aceptara dentro de su cuerpo y su alma una eternidad.

Naruto se acerco mas , mas, mas y mas a su carita sonrojada. Hinata temblaba, Tusanade sonreía divertida de que la ignoraran de ese modo tan embebidos el uno con el otro. Tusanade podría apostar su titulo de hokage a que se besaban allí mismo y no la notarían , claro no lo dijo , si lo hacia se hubieran dado cuenta, ella apretaba los labios para no atacarse de risa, estaba a punto de ver el primer beso de dos de sus ninjas mas jóvenes y que sabia era el primero en sus vidas, si algo sabia ella era que la tímida Hinata , jamás había salido con nadie.

Desde aquel incidente con Mizuki en que ella fue al hospital a ver a Kurenai , con sus compañeros y se hbia brincado el cuarto de su propia sensei para verlo sabia que ella estaba enamoradísima de Naruto. Y este cabeza hueca , lo había arruinado dándole un cabezazo, pero esta ves tenían unos añitos mas y parece que Naruto finalmente iba a aprovechar la situación y a besar a la chica( con la saga del bicochu ese se acuerdan cuando Hinata se topa con un Naruto de cabeza y se pegan un cabezazo)

Tusanade samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Shizune y la rubia se pego en la frente con su mano en señal de fastidio

Naruto y Hinata alzaron la vista y la chica pego un grito del susto y se desmayo enzima de Naruto y lo aplasto contra el suelo.

Abuela Tusanade-

Shizuneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¿ que demonios quieres ?

Yo solo quería darle este cofre, para la misión que hacen ellos en el piso.

Naruto algo asustado , estaba zarandeando a una desmayada Hinata que tenia en la cara una sonrisa boba y la cara colorada

Cuando despertó estaba acostada en el sillón de la oficina y y Tusanade tenia en su cabeza la mano aplicando algo de energía para despertarla.

Listo- dijo la rubia- bueno ahora estarás mejor , cierto, les dare a los dos una misión y los quiero de una pieza

Hai- dijo Hinata despertándose y sentándose rápidamente , se sentía taaaaaaaaaan estúpida, como se había vuelto a desmayar frente a la hokage , frente a Naruto de nuevo, era una ninja ¿caso no se podía comportar mejor?

Que misión Abuela Tusanade?- dijo portándose con seriedad

Una clase B, es simple solo deben entregar el cofre a su nueva dueña , es un regalo de compromiso

¿Queeeeeeeeeee? Esa es una bobada , manda a los niños a hacer mandados yo ya soy un ninja fuerte , como crees que voy a estar haciendo mandaditos

Esto se lo encargaría a un niño si el regalo fuera otra cosa , pero...-La rubia abrió el cobre , había rubíes , diamantes esmeraldas , engarzadas en anillos de oro , y collares preciosos era una autentica fortuna , un tesoro en miniatura , considerando que la caja no pesaba mas de 2 kilos-... es un regalo de compromiso , un joyero para la futura esposa de un feudal , este pago la misión y especifico que no quería niños cuidado esto.

Naturalmente la masón es sencilla , pero siempre cabe que los que sepan del envió les gane la ambición por eso los mando a ustedes , con suerte irán en un día y volverán mañana al anochecer .

Hai- dijo la chica aceptando la misión sonriente esta era su oportunidad de hablar con el

Naruto alzo una ceja , le parecía aun una misión boba pero , nunca había visto tantas joyas , juntas y aparte estaba el echo de que iría con Hinata así que no podía ir mejor esto era su oportunidad.- bueno lo haré.- los siguientes 15 min. fueron instrucciones para la misión y después los dos ninjas acordaron encontrarse con todo listo para un viaje de dos días en la puerta de la aldea

Se que es cortito, pero es crucial, puede que solo queden 2 o3 capítulos así que espero les guste

Cariños Ara


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata suspiro aquel día no había pasado del modo en que ella lo esperaba, definitivamente no, ella hubiera querido un romántico día de campo con Naruto y darle su almuerzo pero no, ahora tenia... una misión

...O.O...misión ... O////////O ...misión con Naruto

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Hinata había estado tan decepcionada que apenas en ese instante había caído en cuanta que estaría dos días y una noche solita con Naruto, bueno era una misión claro y eso significaba que... Naruto... dos días para ella solita- jijiji - se río divertida ante ese ultimo pensamiento infantil y posesivo

Hanabi abrió la puerta de golpe mientras su hermana metía lo de la canasta del día de campo , en pequeños recipientes que pudiera llevar en la mochila y tarareaba alegremente

¿Se puede saber porque gritas?- dijo la chica

¿Gritar?¿ Yo? Jijijiji pero si soy ... eto.. yo... vi un ratón – dijo mintiendo y muy mal, dios que soy casi la chica invisible que mas puede importar pensó-

Entonces ¿la heredera del clan se asusta con los ratones? Eres una vergüenza hermana ¿y a donde vas?

La hokage me mando una misión- dijo metiendo a la mochila algunas cosas de utilidad con cierta prisa porque deseaba alejarse de su inquisidora hermanita tan rápido fuera posible

¿Tu sola?- dijo la menor de las ojos blancos

no...eto..Naruto también vendrá

Dios los crea y ellos se juntan . – añadió en tono fastidiado-

Dios te oiga – murmuro contenta Hinata

No te das cuenta que es un perdedor , Neji me lo dijo cuando niña que Naruto era un perdedor y...

Neji , cambio de opinión hace mucho porque Naruto no es un perdedor- dijo repentinamente molesta pero Hanabi no le dio importancia-

Fue el ultimo en convertirse en chunin , a los 15 tenia el mismo nivel que al salir de la academia mientras que Neji ya había ascendido superando incluso a los demás de su edad y convirtiéndose en jonin y ...

Naruto será hokge de la aldea Hanabi el ya se lo propuso, y si se retraso es porque estaba entrenando con un maestro de muy alto nivel

Es un perdedor y tu...

Y yo soy la chica que lo apoya y que un día de estos, te va a poner en su lugar si vuelves a hablar mal de el , el será hokage y no es jonin solo porque aun no a habido ningún examen desde que llego, pero tomo el de chunin y lo paso enseguida , dejando muy por debajo a los demás que hicieron el examen.

Hanabi frunció el ceño , mientras Hinata se echaba al hombro la mochila – ¿cual es mi lugar? ¿si se puede saber?

A ver deja ver, eres la segunda en nacer, la segunda heredera y no la principal , y la menos favorecida por la naturaleza, - dijo con una sonrisa maligna mirando sus pechos mas pequeños- sip eres la segunda , ese es tu lugar y con tu carácter estoy segura que también serás la ultima en casarte .

Hanabi estaba en shok , en toda su vida Hinata no se había atrevido a responderle ni una sola ves y lo que le había dicho la tenia descolocada de su posición de niña prodigio ¿porque demonios Hinata no actuaba como la Hinata de siempre?¿no debería aceptar tímidamente sus insultos?¿qué le había echo racionar así?

"SI VUELVES A HABLAR MAL DE EL" Naruto ...eso era lo que le había dolido , lo que le había echo que le contestara , Hanabi estaba tan sorprendida del atrevimiento de su hermana que no se le ocurrió que decir mientras ella salía de casa con su mochila, pero entonces ella vio algo que le hizo sonreír y quedarse callada mirando por la ventana como se iba , como partía a su misión , dejando olvidada en la cama su muda de ropa para el día siguiente

Naruto y ella empezaron un viaje tranquilo , Naruto le había pedido a Hinata pusiera el cofre en la mochila y se adelantara , el viajaría atrás de ella vigilando sus espaldas. La verdad Naruto iba tras de ella vigilando... vigilando que tan bien se veían ese par de piernas brincando de rama en rama, la verdad que tendría que hablar con ella , la misión era perfecta, si no hubiera tenido tanta hambre hacia un par de horas cuando devoro felizmente el almuerzo de Hinata y si esa horrible vaca perdida no hubiera aparecido

Flash back...

Hinata cocinas delicioso , la verdad el chico que se quede con tigo- dijo bajito a su oído- tendrá un tesoro en su casa

O////////O na na.. Naruto kun...- Hinata estaba sonrojadísima por la invasión a su espacio personal y lo que quería decir se le atoraba en la garganta si en ese momento tuviera la décima parte de las agallas que había tendió para hablar con su hermana esa mañana

yo quería...

unos cascos se escucharon cerca...

¿si? –

un cencerro toco débilmente pero ninguno puso atención

quería decirte que .. que...

-Si??????????...

Una simpática vaca empezó a mordisquear alegremente el cabello de Naruto

que una vaca se come tu hermoso cabello...o.o

Fin del flash back

Naruto apretó los labios , estaba dividido entre la risa que le daba recordar eso y el coraje que sentía de que el momento se hubiera arruinado y de algún modo contento porque ella había dicho: hermoso cabello, con su carita sonrojada , eso era señal de que a lo mejor el le gustaba a ella .

Hinata también iba un tanto distraída y decepcionada , por lo que paso aunque le daban ganas de reír al pensar en Naruto espantando a la perezosa vaca , era obvio que tal vez ella pensaba que el pelo de Naruto era un trigo dorado y delicioso

-es tan rubio-pensó- ¿cómo se vería una niña rubia de ojos blancos ? –se pregunto alegremente, estaba empezando a divagar con un tema con el que le gustaba fantasear, a menudo y desde niña se había imaginado teniendo una casa propia con Naruto como esposo y ella como feliz madre de sus hijos uno de sus secretos mejor guardados

Dos horas mas tarde ellos estaban dejando el cofre a salvo con la afortunada chica que recibía de su amado un cofre de dos kilos de preciosas gemas , y alhajas finas , algunas de las cuales empezó a probarse enseguida

Son hermosas – dijo la chica – se quedaran a dormir aquí verdad , para agradecerles por sus molestias

Lo sentimos- dijo amablemente Hinata- pero si no volvemos ahora y adelantamos camino , no podremos estar mañana en la noche en casa

¿Pero es que van a dormir en el bosque?- dijo sorprendida la mujer como si acampar fuera demasiado incomodo como para ser admitido –el cielo se esta nublando

Estamos acostumbrados- dijo el rubio- no parece que fuera a llover mucho en verdad pondremos la tienda de campaña si eso pasa

No –dijo la mujer- es inadmisible, sobretodo si hay una pequeña cabaña a unos kilómetros de aquí en su dirección que pueden aprovechar, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes , es un lugar pequeño y rustico porque es solo para que me quede cuando salgo de cacería con mi prometido- dijo poniéndose roja , la verdad cuando iba de "cacería" con su prometido a esa cabaña, nunca veía ni la luz del día.

A bueno si esta en nuestro camino - dijo Naruto la mujer saco una llave y se la dio al muchacho, el chico la tomo con una sonrisa –mira Hinata no dormiremos en la tierra jejejee

La cocinera llego con algunos refrigerios que ofrecerles

La chica miro a Hinata y sonrió maliciosamente , hay ropa de dormir mía, en la cabaña, la tengo , por si acaso... pero es nueva , si de algún modo lo necesitas puedes usarla –Naruto estaba algo lejos de ellas aceptando amablemente un vasija con comida que la cocinera les había preparado por orden de la señorita, Hinata se puso roja cuando la joven se acerco y le dijo al oído- tu novio es lindo y simpático le encantara verte con una de mis pijamas y yo no me molestare porque las uses es mas escoge una cuando llegues y te la llevas de regalo.

A yo..yo... este ... le agradezco claro pero.. es que.. yo

Que linda eres, tan tímida, te aseguro que no hay problema , no tienes que agradecerme jejejejeje- dijo la mujer

Naruto se acerco con la comida envuelta en un paliacate –Gracias por sus atenciones esperamos que sea muy feliz en su próximo matrimonio señorita

Yo espero que ustedes también lo pasen bien acampando en mi cabaña, las llaves están enterradas en la maceta con forma de rana cuando se vallan dejen las llaves en el mismo lugar. Tomen esas son las indicaciones para llegar

claro gracias- dijo Naruto y se marcho tan pronto como le fue posible, la verdad solo tenia ganas de llegar a un lugar tranquilo donde hablar con Hinata , era algo que de verdad quería hacer.

Hinata entre tanto pensó que la amable señora no tenia porque no enterarse de que ella no usaría ninguna de sus pijamas , pese a su ofrecimiento porque bien podía dormir con la ropa que traía y usar su muda de ropa en la mañana .

Luego podría preparar algo rico de cenar ,(el nublado cielo de la tarde dejaba ver los rayos dorados de un sol que languidecía entre oscuras nubes) una cabaña tiene posibilidades , ( un falsazo a lo lejos dejo ver la plateada orilla de amenazantes nubes ) porque claro seguro habrá una mesa , una cocina y un baño (algunas gotas empezaron a caer sobre las hojas de los árboles en los que saltaban ) además podría volverse una romántica...

Clash!!!!!!!!

Un estruendo sonó en el cielo que se ilumino en infinitos destellos y una tormenta se desató

Hinata ten cuidado no vayas a resbalar- dijo Naruto y aprovecho para tomarla de la mano aunque sabia que ella no se resbalaría, era un buen pretexto y ello le dejo tomar su mano con fuerza , no sirvió de mucho porque para cuando llegaron a la cabaña estaban completamente empapados, la tormenta era cada ves mas fuerte y Naruto estaba en verdad agradecido de no tener que armar una tienda de campaña ante ese diluvio que caía sobre ambos

El rubio busco la maceta con forma de rana y encontró la llave con rapidez abrió la puerta y entraron tan pronto les fue posible , entonces Hinata encendió la luz y ambos se quedaron de piedra

Era una cabaña realmente pequeña pero no parecía estar echa para ir a cazar ,no era precisamente rustica. Lo primero que vieron al entrar era un rincón decorado con muchos cojines , había luz eléctrica pero ese rincón , parecía estar a media luz , debido a las lámparas estratégicamente colocadas de modo que iluminaban solo lo suficiente había una mesita y no muy lejos se veía una barra para comer , después de ella estaba la cocina y dentro había un refrigerador , a la derecha podia verse dos puertas

-Ash- estornudo Hinata

Deberías quitarte la ropa- dijo Naruto son pensar, tampoco con mala intención

-¿Qué, ¿como?- así de repente , pensó Hinata roja como un tomate que veía a Naruto con ojos asustados

Naruto al verla comprendió que había metido la pata y se apresuro a corregir

me refiero a que deberías cambiarte y quitarte la ropa mojada- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía algo apenado Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa , sonrojada pero no se movía- pasa algo, no quieres cambiarte?

-A eto... si... si quiero pero ... como .. eto... -Hinata miro las manos , la suya y la de Naruto que aun estaban estrechadas ,Naruto siguió su mirada y cuando se dio cuenta la soltó muy lentamente , la verdad no quería pero tenia que hacerlo- gracias – dijo la chica poco convencida y entro en la puerta que conducía a la habitación , sintió que las piernas se le aflojaron y un escalofrió de nervios recorrió su espalda- naru...Naruto kun.

Hinata no estaba muy segura de porque lo llamaba pero cuando vio el cuarto el nombre de Naruto fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El rubio se asomo donde Hinata intrigado y curioso y de pronto el nombre de Hinata se le atravesó en la cabeza con no muy buenas inatenciones.

Dios mios , seguro que la señora que vimos y su prometido deben haber adelantado ase mucho su noche de bodas no?- dijo sin reflexionar

Naruto!!!- honestamente era justo lo que ella pensaba el cuarto tenia un decorado romántico con algunos candelabros y velas colocadas estratégicamente en todo el lugar , aunque las corinas estaban cerradas y no se veía la tormenta , era obvio que los truenos se escuchaban , o se escucharían si una suave música muy sexy , no hubiera empezado a sonar , de manera automática , pareciera que la puerta estaba conectada de algún modo con el esterio, había una chimenea , y por alguna razón incomprensible para Hinata un enorme espejo cubría todo el techo. Ambos se adentraron en el cuarto y miraron los detalles con cuidado . había un ropero donde Hinata pensó estaba la ropa que le habían ofrecido

-¿Que clase de cabaña es esta Naruto kun? -Dijo la chica muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila solo es que... ellos son muy románticos , eso , si deben estar preparando la casa para venir de luna de miel- dijo Naruto tratando de componer lo que había dicho hace un rato porque no te cambias y yo veré que hay en el refrigerador para cenar .

Hinata asintió-Debierais cambiarte de ropa también-y se dispuso abrir su mochila y antes de que Naruto saliera una exclamación llamo la atención del rubio , mientras Hinata rebuscaba en su mochila cada ves mas ansiosa

La verdad no traigo otra muda de ropa , solo la pijama, pero no importa, la exprimiré y la pondré a secar durante la noche en la mañana estará lista para que la use de nuevo y...¿pasa algo malo Hinata? . la chica había sacado casi todo lo de su mochila y lucia preocupada .

Yo , me parece que olvide mi ropa , mi muda y la pijama, Naruto

¿En serio?- los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron con el imprevisto- que te parece si buscamos algo en los cajones seguro la señora que nos presto la casa no se enojara si usas algo suyo esta noche , pondremos a secar tu ropa con la mía . Mira cerrare la puerta para que te cambies y yo ire a ver la cocina

Hinata asintió algo nerviosa , tenia un mal presentimiento.

Cuando Hinata se quedo sola abrió el cajón esperando encontrar algo que pudiera usar , pero las pijamas que había en el lugar hicieron que se les subieran los colores al rostro.

Naruto entre tanto se quito la chaqueta empapada y se quedo en una camisa negra sin mangas, fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerados .Había crema batida, jarabe de chocolate y nieve , todo lo necesario para un buen postre , también abrió algunos cajones y encontró enlatados , sopas y ramen instantáneo

Hinata encontré algo bueno para cenar- grito Naruto entusiasmado

Entre tanto Hinata había escogido aquello que considero mas decente de usar. Se miraba al espejo con aquella pijama puesta- ya ... ya voy

Hinata porque tardas tanto ven a ver , preparare la cena yo mismo.

Hinata abrió la puerta muy despacio estaba infinitamente colorada, Naruto giro para decirle algo al escucharla venir pero no pudo porque se le había ido la voz

Hinata usaba una batita en color azul oscuro sin mangas, muy escotada era casi y solo casi trasparente, llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos como si fuera una minifalda , bajo la batita vaporosa se distinguía vagamente un ceñido camisón a juego – Naruto trago saliva

No me mires así- dijo con vocecita inocente – es lo único mas o menos decente que había en los cajones ...- pero Naruto se la comía con los ojos- na.. Naruto kun .. me da pena si me miras asi...- dijo Hinata sonrojadísima quería correr al cuarto y no salir pero igual no podía , la mirada de Naruto una mirada muy descarada que le estaba gustando mucho la tenia clavada al suelo a pesar de su vergüenza , la cual teñía sus mejillas , su postura tímida , le parecía a Naruto tan increíblemente sexy en ese momento...

Y continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaa... jiji si yo se que es bien injusto pero espero que les guste el capi , mándenme su opinión y oriéntenme un poco ok

Cariños Ara


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto estaba contento apunto de preparar ramen cuando la llamo

Hinata porque tardas tanto ven a ver , preparare la cena yo mismo.

Hinata abrió la puerta muy despacio estaba infinitamente colorada, Naruto giro para decirle algo al escucharla venir pero no pudo porque se le había ido la voz

Como era que Hinata estaba allí vistiendo algo tan infinitamente provocativo era un misterio para Naruto. Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de explorarla con la mirada

Hinata usaba una batita en color azul oscuro sin mangas, muy escotada era casi y solo casi trasparente, llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos como si fuera una minifalda , bajo la batita vaporosa se distinguía vagamente un ceñido camisón a juego – Naruto trago saliva 

Naruto deslizó su mirada sobre el cuello, esbelto y perfecto de la joven y bajo su mirada hasta el escote que dejaba ver ,la bien dotada anatomía de la chica , finalmente bajo los ojos sobre las piernas descubiertas mas arriba aun que las rodillas

No me mires así- dijo con vocecita inocente , Dios era increíblemente provocativo ese tonito inocente, invitaba a Naruto a... – es lo único mas o menos decente que había en los cajones ...- pero Naruto se la comía con los ojos- Na.. Naruto kun .. me da pena si me miras así...

Naruto no alzó la vista dejo el ramen sobre la mesa y camino directo hacia ella, sus manos se enredaron en la cintura de la chica, demasiado sonrojada y nerviosa , como para decir algo , a favor o en contra. Aquello era todo tan,... tan irreal. La voz de Naruto resonó en el aire con la respuesta.

¿Como podría dejar de mirarte¿acaso tienes la mas mínima idea de que tan hermosa eres?- esta ves Naruto alzo la vista con una mirada deliciosamente seductora y perversa, la sonrisa en sus labios puso a temblar a Hinata que sentía como poco a poco se apretaba entre sus brazos en su cintura instintivamente subió sus brazos tratando de detener al rubio de ojos azules que invadía peligrosamente su espacio personal, pero... en cuanto sus manos se posaron en el pecho del chico, se negaron a empujarlo siquiera un poco-¿ acaso no te gusto ni siquiera un poco?- dijo con su cara tan cerca de la de ella que la temblorosa muchacha podía sentir el aliento suyo sobre los rozados labios.

Me gustas ...me gustas mu...mu...muchísimo Na...Naruto Kun- alcanzo decir Hinata antes de sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos. En ese momento ella no estaba conciente de tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados aun con todas sus habilidades visuales no hubiera podido enfocar nada, estaba tan apretada entre aquellos fuertes brazos , tan cómoda sintiendo aquel primer beso, tan feliz sabiendo que se trataba de el.

Hinata sentía que no era capaz de aguantar mayor emoción entonces... cuando finalmente su cuerpo y el de el demandaron oxigeno y se separaron le escucho decir:

Tu también me gustas mucho Hinata- eso fue lo ultimo Hinata se desmayo de la alegría y Naruto la apretó mas en sus brazos y sonrió , estaba tan infinitamente feliz , ella había dicho que gustaba de el y la había besado, la cargo en sus brazos y miro a varias partes decidió poner uno de los cojines del comedor sobre la mesa y recostó a Hinata sobre la mesa que no tenia mas de 50 cm de alto pues los cojines que estaban en el piso eran el asiento de los comensales , el rubio acaricio las mejillas de Hinata y su cuello de marfil y con cuidado desabrocho un poco la batita azul, y la abrió como si hubiera sido algo casual de tal modo que podía ver la camisa trasparente que traía por debajo de la batita y bajo la cual se distinguían con lujo de detalle los hermosos pechos de la chica.

Naruto acaricio las piernas de feliz e inconsciente Hinata que se tendía ante el- sus manos pasaron sobre las rodillas y empezó a acariciar los muslos de la chica, de pronto sus manos se detuvieron cuando algunos de sus dedos rozaron el trasparente borde de la batita.

Naruto sentía que su corazón se desbocaba o se detenía allí mismo o terminaba haciendo algo del todo mal.

Entonces Naruto invoco un par de sus replicas una corrió a traer agua fría en un baso , la otra trajo la nieve, la crema y el jarabe de chocolate refrigerador

El primero trato de despertar , ofreciéndole el agua dando palmaditas en sus mejillas, el segundo clon trajo lo de la nevera súper congelado la nieve y lo demás. Hinata empezó a despertarse a tiempo para mirar que otro Naruto sin pensárselo dos veces tomo un puño de nieve congelada y jalándolo del cuello metió bajo la camisa de Naruto.

Hinata en cuanto vio esto le metió un golpe al clon y lo desapareció-Naruto Kun ..¿estas bien?

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa infantil y divertida , pero la helada nieve estaba humedeciendo la camisa y Hinata al darse cuenta y actuando por impulso mas que racionalmente le saco la camisa a Naruto y se le quedo viendo a esos pectorales cubiertos de nieve, ella misma sabia que estaba increíblemente roja y se sentía increíblemente indefensa ,expuesta y descubierta en su mejor y mas intimo secreto justo en ese momento sintió un mano sobre su nuca, Levanto la vista y el rostro de Naruto que en ese momento era muy serio atraía su cabeza , mas y mas cerca, cuando fue suficiente le dijo a Hinata

¿quieres nieve bonita?-Hinata cerro los ojos esto tenia que ser un sueño era algo tan absolutamente irreal, entonces sintió un ultimo tirón sobre su nuca y antes de darse cuenta estaba lamiendo nieve directamente del cuerpo de Naruto.

Otro par de manos ajenas a la pareja intervino en esto, Hinata se asusto y miro aterrada tras de si , entonces se dio cuanta que el primer clon aun estaba allí, y ante las circunstancias , cooperaba con el Naruto original sacándole a Hinata la batita. Dejándola únicamente en el camisón trasparente que dejaba en claro dos cosas, una Hinata no traía un bracier bajo el camisón, y dos , bajo el camisón se traslucía una tanguita del color de azul y trasparente como el camisón, Naruto sentía que la nieve no le iba a servir de nada para enfriarse.

Hinata empezó a temblar , dos rubios, haciendo lo que en ese momento le hacían iba mas allá de cualquier sueño

Tranquila Hinata, todo esta bien , estas con migo , me asegurare de cuidarte muy , pero que si muy bien - el verdadero Naruto se inclino y empezó a besarla , esta ves el beso se volvió por momentos apasionado y aunque torpe al principio tanto Naruto como Hinata mejoraban con rapidez. Esta ultima le había dado la espalda al clon de Naruto y este haba apartado de la espalda de la chica y empezó a besarla , la chica se estremeció al sentir las manos de aquel clon abrazándola y acariciando su vientre , mientras Naruto mantenía una mano firma sobre su nuca y otra sobre su muslo interior izquierdo la chica sintió que la sangre le hervía , definitivamente no iba a poder pensar en nada- sabes , dijo en tono bromista james pensé que encontraría algo mas rico que el ramen pero creo.. que ahora tengo una nueva adicción...jijiji... Naruto empujo a Hinata sobre la mesa y el clon ayudo a la chica a recostarse sobre ella y el cojin que ahora usaba de almohada

¿tienes alguna idea Hinata, de cuanta urgencia me haces sentir? Yo jamás e tenido amor... de ningún tipo, ni materno , ni paterno , ni familiar , ni tampoco una novia dulce y tierna que me quiera ¿quieres que me detenga? Tienes que decírmelo justo ahora si quieres que me detenga porque... te aseguro que mas tarde no podré y yo... no quiero lastimarte ... realmente no quiero , porque justo en este momento te estoy mirando como parte de mi futuro. Si seguimos con esto , tal y como vamos , te puedo jurar que pase lo que pase no te dejare de amar.. y tampoco te dejare ir con nadie mas..., si eres mia ahora , no seras nunca de nadie mas. Dijo con una mirada muy seria

Hinata estaba tan sonrojada y se sentía tan feliz, prométeme dos cosas y no te detendré Naruto

¿Qué cosas?- dijo el rubio con seriedad

La primera es que me digas que me prometas que ciertamente estarás con migo siempre, pase lo que pase y a pesar de quien pidiera disgustarse

Te lo juro...¿qué mas ?- dijo besándola, mientras su clon se dedicaba a pasar por el cuerpo de la chica las manos , de arriba abajo , de un lado a otro encontrando cada rincón descubierto de piel blanca

Prométeme que serás gentil... esta es ...es mi primera vez.- dijo muy bajito y muy roja- Naruto sonríe y le susurro al oído- también es la mía, pero lo haré tan dulce como pueda- dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- entonces y con cuidado el y su clon comenzaron a bajar el camisón de Hinata, esta quedar sin nada mas que su pequeña tanga azul sobre la mesa 

Entonces uno de ellos tomo la crema batida y el otro el jarabe de chocolate el primero decoraba a su gusto el pecho de la chica , mientras el otro escribía con chocolate sobre su vientre ,plano y sensual. Siguieron ambos dejando rastros de chocolate y crema batida , decorando a su gusto , Hinata sentía la espesa crema helada , sobre sus pezones y el liquido chocolate sobre su cuerpo y se arqueaba sin saber muy bien que pensar

Ninguna platica de sexualidad incluía jarabe de chocolate crema batida y dos Narutos eso la estaba volviendo loca. Entonces ambos a su ves empezaron a lamer la crema batida , y lo limpio con la lengua hasta encontrar dos duras cuentas redonditas coronando aquellos pechos firmes , cada Naruto por su lado , dio buena cuenta de ellos haciendo gemir y gritar a Hinata, aunque sus gritos se perdían en el ruido de la feroz tormenta afuera de la casa , Naruto soltó uno de esos bellos pechos y empezó a besar a Hinata posesivamente , era apasionado y profundo aquel beso , tan fuerte como la succión que el otro rubio aplicaba a su trabajo.

Entonces cada Naruto se despego un poco y contemplaron su jadeante obra , Naruto retomo el bote de crema batida y empezó a ponerlo directamente sobre la tanga de Hinata , cubriéndola por completo de tal modo que la chica aparentaba estar vestida únicamente con crema batida, el clon de Naruto entre tanto lamía las piernas de la chica , la estaba volviendo loca , pero Naruto continuo besando su boca y acariciando sus pechos

Tras un rato Naruto miro lo que había escrito con chocolate en el vientre de Hinata y sonrió miro a su clon que también sonreía, y para su sorpresa después de eso le metió una patada y lo hizo desparecer

Naruto kun ...pasa algo malo

Nada malo bonita , es solo que de aquí en adelante ... esto es solo entre tu y yo.

Naruto se puso de pie y cargo a Hinata en sus brazos , abrió de una patada el cuarto y acomodó a Hinata en la cama, entre tanto se quito los pantalones , Hinata se sonrojo mucho así que trato de mirar al techo entonces lo vio en el espejo del techo...el que ella había olvidado que estaba allí 

En su vientre y con chocolate y por enzima de la tanga cubierta de crema batida se leía claramente 

PROPIEDAD DE Naruto UZUMAKY

HINATA ENROJECIÓ estaba infinitamente sonrojada , podía ver sus pechos abrillantados , por las lenguas juguetonas de sus rubios , sus labios hinchados por los besos de Naruto, sus piernas levemente abiertas, se abrieron algo mas ante su atónita mirada, aquello era instintivo, nada voluntario... entonces volteo y vio un Naruto desnudo completamente, esto la hizo tragar saliva , estaba tan nerviosa, Naruto gateo un poco sobre la cama antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo con demandante pasión , con cuidado de no hacer que se borraran las letras

Naruto se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica y las jalo un poco a los lados obligándola abrirse mas para el entonces empezó con la tarea de lamer el resto de la crema batida, mientras con sus manos exploraba bajo la tanguita azul, Hinata se agarraba como podía de las sabanas y trataba de no abrir los ojos porque al hacerlo veía a Naruto sobre su cuerpo en el espejo

Era inevitable mirar en el espejo , era enviciante y perverso y morboso y a Hinata le parecía que se iba a robar el espejo y usarlo siempre que estuviera con su Naruto, porque en el pudo ver claramente como la despojaba de la ultima prenda de ropa que tenia , la forma en que sus dedos tocaban su intimidad con infinito cuidado, y finalmente como la abrazaba mientras le preguntaba al oído- ¿estas segura , Hinata?

Porque en pocos segundos no hay vuelta atrás

Te amo... te amo mucho , yo solo quiero ser tuya...Naruto kun 

Yo también te amo – dijo el rubio- y con cuidado la fue haciendo suya , en un lento vaivén que se volvió locura al final.

Tras aquello , siguió una hora de besos y abrazos y tiernas palabras murmuradas , como secretos al oído, al cabo de un rato Naruto fue el primero en ponerse de pie y preparar un jacuzi caliente , luego fue por Hinata y la levantó con cuidado se metió al jacuzi y sentó a la chica en su regazo para lavarla con la esponja, mientras ella lo besaba en la mejilla y los labios

Naruto kun ...estas muy serio...

Ya paso cerca de una hora Hinata y aun hay un hilillo de sangre que no se detiene- decía acariciando y lavando la intimidad de la muchacha en su regazo

Tranquilo, se detendrá...es solo que era virgen y se ha roto el himen ... es totalmente normal e inevitable

Segura que no te lastime- dijo preocupado- ¿ aun estas adolorida?

Un poquito, es natural , nunca había tenido algo así en mi interior , y estoy bien ..todo va a estar bien amor- dijo besándolo

Continuara...

Bueno espero no haberme sobrepasado mucho con el nc 17 jejejeje lógico que el primer nc17 naru hina que escribo así que no tengo punto de comparación , mis ff yaoi de saint seiya , ya los conocen mis lectores y saben asta que punto puedo llegar se que con ellos no hay problema la audiencia de Naruto es diferente en muchos aspectos así que espero me dejen opinión muy detallada sobre este capitulo

cariños Ara


	11. Chapter 11

Los rayos de sol se colaron por el cristal de la ventana de la habitación , eso hizo despertar a Naruto, al abrir los ojos lo primero que encontró fue una muy dulce y tierna Hinata con una batita blanca de baño enredado en su cuerpo.

Naruto sonrió nunca había encontrado algo tan bello al despertar y su primer pensamiento es que la chica de sus sueños se había escapado a la realidad , así que la apretó mas en sus brazos para asegurarse que no se fuera a desvanecer . Pero Hinata seguía allí una vos dormilona exclamo un tímido ...Naruto kun y este sonrió picaramente y le susurro al oído.

¿Que quiere mi preciosa?-La vocecita dormilona soltó una risita

Quiero ...quiero muchos besos... ...Naruto kun- entonces el rubio ni tardo ni perezoso empezó a besarla en la frente , las mejillas (Hinata fue abriendo los ojos) sus labios ( Hinata se sintió muy sorprendida de pronto) y Naruto profundizo el beso – Na...Na...Na...Naruto kun- alcanzó a tartamudear cuando sintió esa boca sobre sus cuellos

¿Que?¿No dijiste que querías muchos besos?- dijo con sonrisa pervertida

Ella se puso muy colorada y se escondió ene l pecho de Naruto, que estaba todo desnudo porque el solo traía puesto unos boxers – si quería... quiero.. aaaaaaaa pen...pensé que soñaba

Yo también pensé que soñaba cuando me desperté con algo tan hermoso en mis brazos.¿ sabes? nunca en mi vida mi primera acción del día había sido hablar con alguien- dijo recargando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hinata-Tampoco besar a nadie , antes de anoche creo que nunca me habían besado y si no, no me acuerdo

¿Y Sasuke?- dijo ocultando su risueña expresión , jamás pensó que diría algo así a Naruto pero era tan feliz que incluso sentía valor para bromear

ESE FUE UN ACCIDENTE- dijo alterado y las risitas tímidas de Hinata lo descolocaron un minuto

Lo se estoy jugando- dijo alzando el rostro con una sonrisa para empezar a besar a Naruto-¿me perdonas?

No se lo voy a pensar .Si me besas así de nuevo quizás –Hinata se abrazo a su cuello y empezó a besarlo era un beso dulce cargado de sensualidad- definitivamente estas perdonada- Hinata lo beso de nuevo –¿Sabias que ahora eres 100 mía? Serás mía para siempre, te haré el amor una y otra y otra vez hasta aunque pasen mil años y nos convirtamos en pasas – pero mientras lo decía iba desabrochando la bata de Hinata.

Seremos dos pasas felices cuando seamos ancianos- dijo sonriendo entonces sintió la mano de Naruto apretando su pecho y sintió que se sonrojaba- Na...Naruto kun?

Tranquila solo voy a comprobar algo.. además -dijo bajando la mano sobre su trasero y acariciándolo para luego pasar la mano sobre la cadera- mi maestro me dijo que cuando buscara novia que tuviera hermosos y grandes pechos y caderas amplias para que me diera muchos niños y estos estuvieran bien alimentados

¡ Na...Naruto kun!- dijo de pronto sobresaltada con todo lo que eso implicaba

Na aunque no fueras así serias mi novia, y no es el caso.. tienes un cuerpo divino-dijo besándole el cuello-

no recuerdo que me ayas pedido ser tu novia-dijo ella tanteando el terreno

Mmm...?- dijo distraídamente desde su cuello y alzando la vista para enfrentar sus ojos a los de ella ¿quieres ser mi novia? Te advierto que si dices que no tendré que secuestrarte por el resto de tu vida y convertirte en mis esposa brincándonos el noviazgo..- dijo muy serio

En ese caso diré.. que espere toda mi vida por que me lo pidieras, que soy inmensamente feliz- una lagrima se le escapo a Hinata- que e querido abrazarte cada ves que te vi solo, que querido consolarte cada ves que te i triste, que hubiera querido tener valor de decírtelo , no se cuantas veces antes- Hinata estaba sollozando- que si quiero Na...Naruto kun Hinata estaba llorando y este punto Naruto sentía que iba a llorar también así que mejor la abrazo un largo rato y y la lleno de besitos suaves cortos y tiernos , que caían en todas partes.

Hoy hablare con tu papá para decirle que eres mi novia-Eso fue una cubetada de agua helada y Hinata se incorporo de pronto dejando a Naruto atrás-¿que?

Pa ...pa..pa ..papá nos matara a ambos cuando lo sepa Naruto, no puede enterarse de lo que paso aquí

Hinata se que parezco tonto pero no lo soy tanto, no le voy a decir: Hola señor fíjese que anoche tuve mi primera experiencia sexual con su bellísima heredera , así que depuse de adorar su cuerpo , y amar su alma y darle una reconocidita en la mañana decidí que quiero que nos de su consentimiento para ser novios y casarnos porque vera ella ya no puede ser de otro hombre y ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hinata que se había puesto rojísima con cada palabra y finalmente el terror de lo que Naruto describia la hbia echo desmayarse

Hinata? Hinata! Solo estoy bromeando no diría algo así nunca despierta , desierta.. -Naruto fue por una toallita y la mojo con agua fresca y se la puso a Hinata en la cabeza hasta que despertó- que susto no debes preocuparte solo era una broma, tu dime cuando quieres que hable con el y lo hare , no quiero meter la pata

Hinata sonrió y se abrazo a Naruto un rato luego lo soltó pensativa...- ¿vas a hacer tu examen de Junín verdad?

Claro esta.- dijo el

Podrías hablar con papá después de pasarlo, es que el dice que mínimo quiere que me case con un Junín o un ambu y

Y yo seré hokage jejejeje- dijo sonriendo y la chica le sonrío también

Si pero no puedo esperar a que Tusanade se jubile o muera para que hables con papa- dijo seriamente aunque aun sonreía

Bien en ese caso en un mes estaré allí como Junín y pediere el permiso de tu padre, tal ves le pida a un maestro que me acompañe para que se vea mas formal o quizás la misma abuela Tusanade ella siempre se queja pero en el fondo me estima , no te preocupes me las arreglare para que no se niegue - agrego besándola de nuevo

Después de un rato se pusieron de pie Hinata lavó las sabanas y las tendió y preparo el desayuno y Naruto aseo el resto de la casa que tenían bastante sucia porque en el comedor había nieve derretida y crema batida y chocolate regado y el baño estaba húmedo y desarreglado, después desayunaron y Naruto estornudo un par de veces

Creo que te esta dando gripe por que ayer nos mojamos en la lluvia, nos aria bien un buen baño de agua caliente –dijo tímidamente Hinata- te parece que pasemos por las aguas termales cuando regresemos a konoha , cla..claro después de entregar el informe.

Me parece bien pero no debes preocuparte soy muy resistente y las gripes me duran poco

Quiero poderte cuidar un poco , por todo lo que antes no lo hice- dijo ella- te haré un te antes de irnos- dijo la chica y Naruto la abrazo con dulzura , a ella le pareció que estaba conmovido pero no dijo nada

Después de aquello se fueron a la aldea dejando la casa como si no hubieran estado allí antes , y llegaron donde la hokage y le dieron un informe impecable y sin novedad

Hinata jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos con una sonrisa boba en su cara aun sonrojada, Naruto se jactaba de la fácil misión que había tenido y Tusanade noto entre líneas que se había perdido el primer beso de esos dos que shizune había interrumpido

Bueno me parece bien todo- dijo la rubia mayor, que disfrazaba con juventud sus años- pero yo tengo algo que hablar con tigo es muy importante – entonces miro a Hinata que había bajado sus dedos y su rostro lucia decepcionado- tienen otros planes Hinata?

Aaaaaaaaaa yo .. yo... -dijo toda roja- mirando a Naruto

Ayer con la lluvia nos mojamos mucho Hinata y yo habíamos quedado de pasarnos a las aguas termales un rato y luego ir a cenar ramen – dijo Naruto-pero si es muy importante me lo puede decir con ella aquí, dijo pasando por la espalda de la chica una mano

Y Tusanade sonrió de sobra entendía que aquellos dos se habían convertido en mas que amigos y por un min pensó en los consecuencias que eso les traería a los orgullosos Hyuga. Los Hyoga Neji paso por su cabeza , el día anterior había llegado con su equipo y una ten ten que había... bueno eso era otra cosa- tienes razón a llovido dos noches seguidas y se pueden enfermar vallan los dos a tomar ese bien merecido descanso y mañana a las nueve vendrás a mi oficina Naruto ¿lo entiendes? No porque pueda esperar significa que no sea importante

Entendido Abuelaaaaaaaaa nos vamos – dijo llevándose a Hinata muy sonrojada

Que crees que quiera decirme , esta media misteriosa la verdad- dijo el rubio

No se pero mañana vendré a esperar a que termine de hablar contigo y asi veremos de que se trata- añadió la chica mostrando su apoyo-

Aaaaaa si esa es buena idea que buena novia tengo jajajaja

La hokage los miraba caminar un tanto mas juntos por la calle de lo que habían estado en su oficina y suspiro , sin duda los Hyuga tendrían que ir cambiando y mejorando su humor con Naruto en la familia , conociéndolo como lo conocía sabia que ahora que se había echo novio de Hinata y es que eso era muy obvio para ella no descansaría hasta casarse con ella ese era su carácter , conseguir lo que quería

Algo mas lejos que ellos pudo ver a Neji entrar en los baños termales , porque la vista era buenísima desde aquel alto edificio. La rubia suspiro de sobra le decían sus 50 años que aquel chico iba a buscar a tenten de donde ella la había mandado a relajarse y sudar las toxinas de aquella droga que esos malditos mal intencionados le habían dado, a estas alturas no lo que no sabia es si Neji había sido el caballero en brillante armadura que la salvo o compañero que no habiendo aguantado la tentación y estando con la oportunidad de una TenTen sumamente excitada , por la droga , la noche y 10 hr de soledad había hecho lo que en su momento le impidió a esos canallas

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió meterse en su papeleo antes de que shizune llegara, cosa no que no concluyó porque al abrir el cajo encontró una botella de sake haciéndole ojitos, y ella decidió hacerle caso

No lejos Naruto y Hinata llegaron al baño termal y ambos se separaron a sus respectivos baños

Neji había llegado un rato antes se había sentado en el acogedor baño de agua termal y se empezó a remojar , tenia una de esas toallas en la cabeza y de cundo en cundo echaba un vistazo rápido y sin mala intención esperando ver a Ten Ten en el otro baño pero nada... al parecer no había salido del vapor.

Jejejee así que mi futuro cuñado espía a través de la pared del baño Datebayo, que orgullo siento de ti jajajajaja Neji se turbo un poco ante aquel comentario en voz baja y al voltear se quiso morir pero primero quería llevarse por delante a un rubio ojiazul que estaba sonriendo a tu lado

Yo no espío chicas ,Naruto ...- la mente de Neji hizo un clic que lo saco de base un momento- ¿y a que te refieres tu con eso de cuñado?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jajajajja Hinata y yo estuvimos platicando -dijo alegremente decidimos hacernos novios pero no se lo diremos a tu Tío hasta que pase mi examen de Junín en un mes mas o menos.

ya veo – dijo alzando una ceja –Hinata-sama estará contenta porque siempre a estado interesada en ti –dijo seriamente haciéndose el desinteresado y cambiando el tema

¿Y que haces aquí?-Dijo el chico de cabellos largos

A pues anoche hubo una lluvia horrible ¿Sabes? Hinata y yo estábamos en una misión muy boba y bueno al regresar acabamos hechos una sopa

Neji que estaba a punto de explotarle una vena en la cabeza y lo sumió en el agua , Naruto comenzó a mover los brazos y entre tanto Neji echo otro vistazo al parecer Ten ten finalmente se iba a meter a bañar se veía linda envuelta en una toalla Hinata salió envuelta con una toalla al otro lado de la pared y se sentó dentro del agua con ten ten al parecer solo ellos estaban en el baño a esas horas

Naruto salio tosiendo -¿Solo ustedes dos en una misión?- dijo suspicazmente Neji que después de su experiencia el pensar que Naruto que ahora se declaraba novio de Hinata había estado a solas toda una misión con su prima no le hacia gracia , seguro también pasaron solos tooooooooooda la noche -¿no encontraron refugio para la lluvia? – dijo alzando la ceja

jejeje pueeees...titubeó un poco , después de que nos mojamos como patos en el agua encontramos una cabaña de cazadores vacía , allí lo pasamos - pero al volver como que quería darnos gripa así que Hinata sugirió que visitáramos el baño publico así cada uno , se sentiría mejor con el agua termal, tendríamos tiempo de relajarnos un poco , a mi no me importa pero ella insistió y como tenemos muy poco de ser novios pues no quise contradecirla- quien diría que te encontraría aquí espiando ¡¡Dattebayo! Jajajajaja

Neji que estaba a punto de explotarle su venita en la cabeza esta ves sumió a , Naruto hasta que comenzó a mover brazos y piernas y hasta que finalmente lo pateo y el chico lo soltó

¿Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii tas loco me quieres ahogar?- dijo el rubio Neji le tapo la boca y lo miro con su biakugan activado- deja de gritar que estoy espiando o si te voy a ahogar- agrego el ojiblanco Naruto se cruzo de brazos con una mirada maligna

A bueno el que no lo grite- dijo con voz picara y divertida- no significa que no este pasando picaron jejeje

Neji se llevo los dedos al puente de la nariz en un gesto impaciente como el de su tío la noche anterior.-No es lo que piensas

Del otro lado de la pared 3 min antes

Ten Ten amiga- dijo como saludo Hinata- ¿Ten Ten? Te ves triste ¿te pasa algo?

No es solo que ..tuve una misión difícil

En serio que mal yo en cambio tuve la mejor misión de mi vida

Ten Ten sonrió era tan inusual verla así de contenta y además se veía tan segura de si misma era como si algo le sentara muy pero que si muy bien eso pico un poco su curiosidad

¿por qué fue tan buena esa misión? – dijo la trigueña

Pues recuerdas la tormenta , Naruto y yo acabamos empapados , y en esa misión solo estábamos los dos porque nos mandaron a entregar una joyas como regalo de compromiso sabes y ¿me guardas un secreto?

Si – dijo TenTen

Pues nos refugiamos en una cabaña preciosa y todo se fue poniendo romántico y el ..el me pidió que fuera su novia- dijo toda colorada jugando con sus dedos con mirada soñadora..

¡Que bien a ti siempre a te a gustado el así que supongo que estas feliz!

Soy increíblemente feliz- dijo sonriendo ampliamente – pero tu no pareces estarlo

Es que Neji y yo... tuvimos un ... no se como llamarlo , accidente, mal entendido , circunstancia ... solo se que ahora debe estar pensando cosas horrendas de mi, -dijo comenzando a llorar -no se como lo voy a ver a la cara ahora debe pensar lo peor de mi- TenTen se echo a llorar

Hinata la abrazo compadecida y le hablo con ternura

Ten ten , Neji... yo se que es un chico poco expresivo pero te aseguro dos cosas de mi primo , el no .. este el ...no pensaría nunca mal de ti eso , creo que .. le agradas ...si, ¿te has fijado que a ti te trata como igual y a las otras chicas de la aldea como si fueran la mascota de alguien mas? y ni así, porque Kiba trata con mas cariño a akamaru, que Neji a las otras chicas de la aldea , sobretodo si no son ninjas como tu, el te tiene en buen concepto y otra cosa Neji sea lo que sea que haya pasado seguro que es muuuuuy maduro encuentra la manera de arreglarlo y...

¿Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiii tas loco me quieres ahogar?

Ten ten y Hinata se sobresaltaron

Naruto- kun esta gritando -dijo toda sonrojada –

Y Neji esta con el en el otro baño-dijo pálida Ten Ten – tal ves deba irme

Claro que no quédate y habla con el eso evitara que ahogue a mi Naruto- dijo toda roja, no lo pensó mucho y utilizo su biakugan para mirar en la pared ciertamente Neji sumergía de nuevo a Naruto con ganas de ahogarlo , Neji sintió la mirada de su prima sobre el y giro rápidamente con su biakugan activado y soltó a Naruto que salió de un salto tomando aire dejando ver toda su desnudez , Hinata pego un grito y se desmayo con la nariz chorreando sangre

¡Hinata sama se desmayó chorreando sangre! – exclamo Neji todo colorado

Ten ten agarro a Hinata para que no se desmayara dentro del agua y empezó a sacarla del baño termal también semidesnuda cosa que Neji alcanzo a ver poniéndolo rojo

Naruto escandalosamente pego un grito

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, mi Hinata se desmayo!- dijo y se asomo sin pensarlo sobre la barda para ver a ten ten y Hinata semidesnudas con no mas que una toalla ¿esta bien mi Hinata, TenTen?

Neji se salió del agua y jalo a Naruto enfadado , no puedes mirar sobre la barda es el lado de la mujeres- lo reprendió

Pero Hinata se desmayo y...empezó a decir Naruto preocupado

Pero Hinata se desmaya como 5 veces a la semana sobretodo si estas cerca

Ya vasta de escándalos ustedes dos - Grito TenTen desde el otro lado dela barda muy exasperada– en cuanto Hinata se recupere nos vemos a la salida- dijo con su típico carácter olvidándose por medio segundo que no quería ver a Neji porque se sentía sumamente avergonzada.

Una ves afuera los dos esperaron a que salieran las chicas Naruto abrazo efusivamente a Hinata , sin preocuparse de Neji o ten ten y le pregunto al oído si estaba bien .

Ella toda roja y jugando con sus dedos meciéndose de un lado a otro asintió con la cabeza

Bueno entonces te llevo a casa -dijo Naruto

Y yo los acompaño- dijo Neji

No – dijo Hinata- mejor acompaña a ten ten a su casa

Pero usted se desmayó Hinata sama y...

Tu lo dijiste – lo corto Naruto cerrándole un ojo – se desmaya 5 veces por semana no será nada grave además para eso voy yo dattebayo jejeje, adiós cuñadito jejejeje

Hinata se puso muy roja con eso ultimo y Naruto se la llevo con la mano tras su cintura.

¿Cuñado?- pregunto ten ten totalmente descolocada ante la escena

Se hicieron novios , no me lo imagino como cuñado el resto de mi vida, me saca de quicio-

Por primera ves desde antes de ser atacada ten ten dejo escapar un risita sincera . no duro mucho pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neji y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas por completo mientras que Neji la tomaba de la mano y luego sin decir palabra camino llevándosela a un lugar mas privado para hablar con una actitud muy seria que hizo temblar de miedo a Ten Ten

Después de aquello Hinata empezó a reír.- No me puedo creer que le ayas dicho cuñado a Neji y tampoco me puedo creer su cara solo espero que no le diga nada a papa

No creo que le diga nada le dije que ira a pedir permiso en un mes y no creo que nos haga pasar un mal rato en el fondo tu primo no es tan malo y mira que lo deteste cuando te lastimo en aquel examen – dijo recordando

Hinata no dijo nada para se abrazo al brazo de Naruto y se fueron a comer ramen para luego encaminar a Hinata asta la esquina de su casa, y de allí siguió ella sola ya que su papa por algún motivo estaba parado en la puerta.

Hola papá, ¿Pasa algo?

E? , no nada importante es que tengo que hablar con Neji y me extraña que no haya llegado

no te preocupes se fue con Ten ten así que debe estar entrenando con ella -dijo alegremente Hinata cosa que no le paso por alto a su padre y luego la vio entrar a la casa

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba afuera de la oficina , Naruto debió adelantarla porque no lo vio entrar y eran las 9:10am pero su rubia había entrado por una ventana como siempre y hablaba con la hokage

Bueno abuela y que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?

Tusanade lo miro con los dedos entrelazados – siéntate

Estoy muy buen así y...- pero no termino de hablar

Siéntate – después de que obedeció con cara de intrigado ella continuo- según las leyes los hijos de ninjas que sean demasiado jóvenes para mantenerse quedan a cargo de la aldea , así mismo si tienen algo que heredar de sus padres lo recibirán con su mayoría de edad, esto Naruto es para evitar que los niños huérfanos sean timados y sus herencias les sean robadas cuando son demasiado jóvenes para notar un mal negocio o un estafador experto .

¿Y que con eso?

Tienes 16 pero en menos de una semana tendrás 17 y yo quiero que tengas tu herencia ahora, creo que te hace falta y que...mira tu sabes que te aprecio por eso adelante los tramites- dijo echando sobre el escritorio un sobre .

Viene toda tu papelería Naruto, nombre de tus padres, llaves de su casa , cuyo mantenimiento ha corrido hasta hoy por cuenta de la aldea , algo de dinero en una casa de ahorro que te vendrá bien y que se habrá multiplicado por los intereses .

Naruto estiro la mano y tomo el sobre la información rodaba en su cabeza

Continuara

Jejeje lo siento es que voy en la hoja ocho y aun no llego al objetivo ,bueno eso les da un ultimo capitulo en cuanto a:

El primer coincidencias del clima en ambos fics a llovido dos noches seguidas

El segundo es porque en mi otro fic Circunstancias , ellos también están atrapados en una tormenta en que se ven en circunstancias no muy normales que los consumen en una tempestuosa lujuria debido a TenTen fue drogada

Finalmente este trecho es una intersección entre dos fic que pasan al mismo tiempo y en la misma cabeza asi que si quieren pueden leer mi otro fic

Espero les guste, quiero agradecer muchos todos sus post y sus opiniones y quiero invitar a quien no allá visto mi video de naruhina , es un fanfic en video llamado Los sueños de Hinata , lo miren y lo califiquen alla y asi me dejen sus opiniones la diré es :

/watch?vhjTGk1JgroM

Cariños Ara


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba afuera de la oficina , Naruto debió adelantarla porque no lo vio entrar y eran las 9:10am

Por circunstancias fuera de mi control , ya sea por trabajo, tiempo pero por sobre de todo, porque a mi compu se le a metido virus y no me deja actualizar nada , al grado que ahora estoy actualizando desde un civer pues voy actualizar la mitad del capitulo pido mil disculpas pero si me espero a ponerlo completo son de menos dos semanas mas y ya es mucho tiempo así que párese que por fuerza habrá otro capitulo de este fic .

De mi no saben mucho porque como les dije el virus que le entro a mi compu esta grave parece que pese a todos mis intentos tengo que reformatear esos son 500 pesos y eso porque el técnico es amigo mío que me quería cobrar 750 pesos en cuestión de dólares para los que no son mexicanos son 50 y 75 dólares respectivamente para que hagan las conversiones debidas y como de momento no tengo mony pues no la puedo llevar a arreglar pero como ya me tarde mucho aquí esta al menos la mitad del capitulo espero me disculpen

cariños Ara

Capitulo final parte A

A la mañana siguiente Hinata estaba afuera de la oficina , Naruto debió adelantarla porque no lo vio entrar y eran las 9:10am pero su rubia había entrado por una ventana como siempre y hablaba con la hokage

Bueno abuela y que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir?

Tusanade lo miro con los dedos entrelazados – siéntate

Estoy muy buen así y...- pero no termino de hablar

Siéntate – después de que obedeció con cara de intrigado ella continuo- según las leyes los hijos de ninjas que sean demasiado jóvenes para mantenerse quedan a cargo de la aldea , así mismo si tienen algo que heredar de sus padres lo recibirán con su mayoría de edad, esto Naruto es para evitar que los niños huérfanos sean timados y sus herencias les sean robadas cuando son demasiado jóvenes para notar un mal negocio o un estafador experto .

¿Y que con eso?

Tienes 16 pero en menos de una semana tendrás 17 y yo quiero que tengas tu herencia ahora, creo que te hace falta y que...mira tu sabes que te aprecio por eso adelante los tramites- dijo echando sobre el escritorio un sobre .

Viene toda tu papelería Naruto, nombre de tus padres, llaves de su casa , cuyo mantenimiento ha corrido hasta hoy por cuenta de la aldea , algo de dinero en una casa de ahorro que te vendrá bien y que se habrá multiplicado por los intereses .

Naruto estiro la mano y tomo el sobre, la información rodaba en su cabeza ¿Una casa?¿El nombre de sus padres ?¿Dinero? el hasta ese día nunca había tenido eso , ni el gusto de saber quienes eran sus padres porque nadie se lo había comunicado , si bien le habían dado una habitación y una escasa pensión a la corta edad de nueve en que lo sacaron del orfanato , donde tampoco tenia un solo recuerdo de amistades ya que los mismos directivos del orfanato alentaban a los niños a no juntarse con el y lo trataban en un mínimo posible se puede decir que su diminuto departamento que le habían dado de tan chico era mas que nada para ver si se enfermaba y estando solito se moría para no tener que verlo. El rubio alzo la vista-Tengo ¿Una casa?¿Dinero? y vivi en la miseria en una casucha miserable por su gusto?

No porque las leyes de protección a los menores lo indica , usualmente no es tan malo los niños suelen ser adoptados , en tu caso todos sabían que eras el portador del kuiby y todos fueron mas crueles con tigo , el tercero lucho porque te dieran un departamento y una pensión , porque pensó que vivir donde los niños eran tan crueles como los adultos que te rodeaban en el orfanato era peor que si tuvieras tu propia casa

El rubio no dijo nada y abrió el sobre, el primer papel que saco era un estado de cuenta en el banco una cuenta a su nombre, con mas dinero del que había visto junto en su vida.-¿es una broma cierto?

No tu padre recibía un sueldo muy alto , el tenia mucho de ese dinero guardado , a su muerte se supone que una pensión llegaría a su familia pero su esposa estaba muerta y tu eras un bebe , la pensión deja de llegar al momento de que te vuelvas mayor de edad como es quincena , mañana aun se acumulará un sueldo mas de tu padre en esa cuenta. no se a tocado ni un centavo son 17 años de sueldo de tu padre acumulado , mas lo que ganaba tu madre que también era ninja , mas intereses y en una semana es tuyo.

Los genin , chunin y junin , no ganan tanto , acaso papá era de la anbu o algo así

Naruto metió la mano y encontró dos llaveros , cada uno con una llave y llavero con un nombre grabado en uno decía Kuchina, en otro decía Minato . –Son las llaves de tu casa se querían mucho los dos, cada uno tenia una lleve de su casa con el nombre del otro... hace tiempo conocí una masajista pelirroja que me recordó cuan bonita era tu mama , ella tenia un carácter decidido como el tuyo –Naruto se sonrojo pero Tusanade lo malinterpreto como que solo estaba ruborizado de escuchar que su madre era hermosa

¿Porque murió ella?- pregunto-

Hubo complicaciones con tu nacimiento , el zorro nos atacaba no había suficiente gente para atender a los heridos , porque eran muchos justo en ese momento naciste tu y con tan poca gente para atender a una mujer en labor de parto , aunque lograron salvar tu vida , tu madre murió, no fue culpa de nadie ni tuya , ni de los médicos fue la situación , tu padre en el campo de batalla mando a que te llevaran a su lado para verte , te quería mucho , te había esperado con ansia quería verte

Pero la batalla se estaba perdiendo , no habría una villa donde tu crecieras el pensaba que eras lo bastante fuerte como para controlarlo con el tiempo sin que el te controlara a ti, por eso el lo hizo...- dijo mientras sacaba su acta de nacimiento y los documentos que demostraban que era el hijo del cuarto hokage – lo sello de modo especial para que no pudiera apoderarse de ti, pensó que viviría lo suficiente para enseñarte a controlarlo pero murió poco después de sellarlo a consecuencia de la batalla. El murió como un héroe

Si ...sellando un monstruo dentro de su hijo- dijo con voz resentida

¿Te hubiera parecido mejor si hubiera tomado el hijo de alguien mas para sellarlo?¿la verdad si no te mataron de bebe para deshacerse del kiuby ?- dijo - no fue tanto compasión a ti sino a tus padres que habían echo tanto por konoha , si hubieras sido el hijo de alguien mas probablemente lo hubieran acesinado

Entiendo- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-¿es todo me puedo ir?

Puedo acompañarte a la casa para mostrártela si quieres

No – dijo tristemente Naruto- la dirección viene en el sobre... además quede ayer de verme con Hinata al salir de aquí

La rubia sonrió a eso- es una chica muy linda que te a querido desde niña, me da gusto que sea tu novia

Eso hizo reaccionar a Naruto que alzo la cabeza enseguida -¿cómo supo? Aun no lo hemos dicho a los demás estamos esperando mi examen de Junín para pedirle consentimiento al padre de Hinata , aunque si se niega , me la pienso robar jejejeje- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente ante la idea

Tusanade también soltó una carcajada- puedo parecer de 30 pero como tu dices soy, una abuela de 50- dijo con tono melancólico - me basto mirarlos ayer para saberlo, si de veras lo vas a tener de incógnito durante un mes te sugiero mas discreción , los amigos no se van abrazados por allí mirándose sonrojados y con cara de enamorados

Naruto la miro con sorpresa- ¿entonces somos muy obvios? Wow no lo sabia, a esto ...pensaba que cuando fuera a pedir a Hinata a su casa me podría acompañar alguien para apoyarme un poco y hablar bien de mi y...pensé que a lo mejor usted abuela Tusanade pues...

Jajajajajaja no se diga mas Jyriaya y yo te acompañaremos ese día , le escribiré ahora mismo para que se regrese a la aldea , no te preocupes que de seguro te quedas con la chica jajajajjajajajaja-

Muchas gracias , bueno me voy -dijo por un momento olvidándolo todo y saliendo con prisa, pero cuando corría escaleras abajo vio a Hinata esperando en una banca fuera del edificio, no lo pensó dos veces y la saludo con un beso dulce y romántico que Tusanade miro contenta desde la ventana y sonriendo le atino a la cabeza del rubio con un pisapapeles

A señas le dijo "ACUERDATE DE NO SER TAAAAAAAN OVBIO " Naruto sonrió sobandose el chichón en la cabeza y se fue con Hinata apenas tomados de la mano, la hokage se llevo la mano a la cabeza . Al parecer Naruto no entendía de sutilezas , ni comprendía que sus actitudes no dejaban de ser obvias para quien los viese.

La mujer vio pasar por allí a Neji corriendo tras de Ten ten y se preguntó que estaría pasando , si por ella fuera pondría la mitad del buen humor y carácter despreocupado de Naruto en Neji y un poco de esa seriedad y esa actitud disimulada que la dejaba sin saber muy bien que pensar en Naruto jijijiji sonrió y le dio un trago a su sake escondido en el cajón antes de escribir a su amigo e invitarle a volver joooooooooo, ya quería ver su cara cuando viera que ellos iban a acompañar a Naruto para pedir le al orgulloso Hiashi Hyuga , a su heredera como futura esposa del jichuriki de la aldea jajajajajaja tenia que contárselo enseguida jejejeje

Naruto en su camino le contó todo a Hinata y a paso lento llegaron a uno de los barrios elegantes de la aldea , donde una casa muy hermosa y grande , tenia una gran cerca y la chica recordó cuan grande y hermosa era su propia casa al entrar en aquel lugar, esta decorado de forma sencilla y como había dicho la hokage , estaba en perfecto estado , incluso limpia.

Lejos de allí Hiashi Hyuga daba vueltas en su estudio. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control desde que su hermano había muerto

Por un lado , Neji... la platica de la noche y las circunstancias lo traían con humor serio y enfadado que se mezclaba con preocupación , luego la sonrisa franca y enorme de Hinata desde el día anterior , su repentina seguridad al hablar , algo pasaba con esa niña que no era normal en ella , no actuaba como la Hinata de siempre era mas bien como si de pronto tuviera toda la seguridad del mundo en todo lo que hacia y decía y eso le daba mala espina eran las 10 am y ella ni siquiera había desayunado con la familia había salido alegremente , de su cuarto canturreando había tomado un pan de la mesa, había dado los buenos días , se había agachado a darle a el un beso en la frente y no había pedido permiso de salir nooooooooooooooooooooooooo ella había dicho algo como : tengo un compromiso pendiente esta mañana papito , así que me voy temprano hoy... pero llego a tiempo para cenar y se había ido , asiiiiiiiiiií sin darle a el, el tiempo de preguntar a donde iba , ni de decir que no o nada , Hanabi casi se había atragantado con el desayuno tras esa escena y su esposa , como si supiera algo que no le hubiera dicho y estuviera mas claro que nada, sonreía para ella con alegría tomando su desayuno como si nada

¿qué demonios les pasa ese par de adolescentes , semi adultos?- dijo dejándose caer en su cojín favorito del estudio

Tan buena vista y tan siego joojojojo- dijo un anciano que entro de pronto en la habitación , Hiashi se puso de pie con respeto , pero también enojado-¿Padre?- dijo el Hyuga -¿ cuando entraste?

-A mas o menos después de tus veinte vueltas que llevas-dijo el anciano-pero antes de que gritaras eso de ¿qué demonios les pasa ese par de adolescentes , semi adultos? Jajajaja no es fácil verdad, a no... yo tenia dos de esos... un par de gemelos , que con todo y sus actitudes hacia el clan eran muy guapos y traían media villa de cabeza y montones de chicas revoloteando a su alrededor como palomillas sobre lámparas , así estas tu ahora ¿qué tal la experiencia ?tratando de atrapar a la palomilla correcta para Neji mmmm?... es un buen muchacho y tu lo estas apresurando , no esta del todo mal si ya se ha comido el refrigerio antes del recreo ¿con esa chica Ten ten no?

Padre que sabe usted al respecto

Nada sospechas de aquí y de allá que me confirmas con tu actitud y en cuanto a Hinata jejeje ya te veo queriendo espantar el resto de los moscardones de tu hija jajajaja pero esos dos nietos míos han salido caritas ho si , Hinata pese que nunca a sido tu favorita , es la mas bonita de tus hijas y cuando una hija comienza sonreír y canturrear por allí y hablar despreocupadamente frente a su padre es que ya encontró una media naranja que la apoyara, a un si tu tienes toda tu vista , y tu apoyo en la menor no te sera el indiferenteel ver como ella te va dejando a tras.

A si es duro enfrentar para un padre que a dejado de ser el defensor de su hijo o hija, pero son prestados y me parece que así como la vida te presto a Hinata para educarla , no tarda en reclamarte el préstamo jojojo para que ella se arroje a si misma a hacer su propia vida , donde el hombre mas importante para ella ya no eres tu ,jojojo es probable que ella ya encontrara ese hombre importante para convertirlo en el nuevo centro de su vida

Eso es una tontería solo tiene 16 años no cumple 17 mas que en un año

Y que no quieres casar a Neji que aun le falta solo un mes para la mayoría antes de tiempo y usando tu autoridad como señor de este clan , ¿cuantos años tiene esa niña con la que lo vas a casar 16?, ¿como Hinata? a si ,es fácil pensar que las hijas de los demás ya son mayoristas para muchas cosas pero al voltear a ver a nuestros retoños , los vemos como pequeñitos pero no es así y te daré un consejo hijo

¿Si?- dijo algo molesto como pensativo con la conversación

Si esa niña viene aquí con un novio a pedir tu consentimiento no te pongas orgulloso porque entre un padre y un novio en el corazón de una chica el padre ya esta perdido desde hace rato, sobre todo si su padre , le a echo la vida difícil y la a hecho sentir menos que la menor de sus hijas

- eso era por su bien para que quisiera superarse y porque..- pero el anciano lo interrumpió

Porque Hanabi es mejor ninja que Hinata cuando tenia 3 años? Ja y crees que ella se a superado por tu indiferencia , para querer ser mas ante ti? Créeme hijo con todas tu habilidades eres bastante ciego , si nos has visto que desde niña esa muchachita se a estado superando a si misma para impresionar a alguien y ese alguien me temo nunca as sido tu. Así que si en un mes o dos esa niña llega a casa con un novio a presentártelo , mas te vale no alejarlo si no quieres alejarla a ella de ti y en cuanto a Neji , ... bueno lo echo, echo esta afortunadamente creo que ese arroz ya se coció jajajjaa aunque se hubiera cosido igual a fuego lento que con la llama tan alta en que los pusiste anoche

En la casa nueva de Naruto , la casa de sus padres... Hinata estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación principal , Naruto estaba entre sus brazos y estaban vestidos completamente , no habían echo nada que no fuera abrazarse, mas bien Hinata , abrazaba a Naruto desde hacia rato , en silencio y con ternura acariciaba sus cabellos y le llenaba de besos la frente , Naruto recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata y miraba fijamente las fotos sobre la chimenea que estaba en el cuarto y suspiraba profundamente, habían sido momentos difíciles y se alegraba de que ese momento , ella estuviera a su lado, desde que entro se dio cuenta de algo , la casa estaba llena de fotos, de la boda de sus padres , de sus amigos , de su padre entrenando a kakashi y a su equipo, de su madre vistiendo su ropa ninja y muchos otros vestidos de días de campo de Tusanade y Jiriaia

Naruto suspiraba mientras las ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza cada ves con mas frecuencia

...

continuara


	13. Chapter 13

En la casa nueva de Naruto , la casa de sus padres

OK se que me tarde eternidades pero aquí esta el final de:

Los sueños húmedos de Naruto , las ideas escondidas de Hinata espero les guste

:……………………………

En la casa nueva de Naruto, la casa de sus padres...

Hinata estaba recostada en la cama de la habitación principal, Naruto estaba entre sus brazos y estaban vestidos completamente, no habían hecho nada que no fuera abrazarse, mas bien, Hinata abrazaba a Naruto desde ya rato en silencio y con ternura acariciaba sus cabellos, mientras le llenaba de besos la frente.

Naruto recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata y miraba fijamente las fotos sobre la chimenea de su cuarto suspirando profundamente; habían sido momentos difíciles y se alegraba de que en ese momento, ella estuviera a su lado, desde que entro se dio cuenta de algo, la casa estaba llena de fotos: de la boda de sus padres, de sus amigos, de su padre entrenando a Kakashi y a su equipo, de su madre vistiendo su ropa ninja y muchos otros vestidos de días de campo, había fotos de Tusanade y Jiriayia de este ultimo entrenando a su padre y este a su vez acompañado de su equipo

Naruto suspiraba mientras las ideas daban vuelta en su cabeza cada vez con más frecuencia cerro los ojos y recordó lo sucedido en la última hora.

El saliendo de la oficina de Tusanade, llevándose a Hinata de su mano, ambos buscando una dirección en una lujosísima colonia de Konoha donde había casas muy bellas y espaciosas, con hermosos jardincitos y grandes patios.

Habían encontrado la dirección, poco después de que el rubio hubiese contado a Hinata sobre lo que le había dicho la Hokage.

Al llegar a la casa había usado el llavero que tenía el nombre de Kushina y al sostenerlo pensó que seguramente no era de su mamá, sino más bien de su papá.

Abrió y encontró una sala amplia, llena de fotos en las paredes. Naruto se impresiono con el lugar pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención es que inspiraba calidez.

-Todo esta tan limpio –Dijo Naruto

-Tusanade sama debió pedir que limpiaran para que encontraras todo en orden-

Pero Naruto apenas asintió; miraba fijamente una foto de sus padres abrazados, en la cual el abundante vientre de su madre era evidente gracias a un vestido de embarazo.

Esa era una foto donde el estaba con sus padres, ellos quizá no se tomaron nunca una foto con el pero esa foto se le acercaba mucho.

Una lagrima cayo por sus ojos y el bajo la cabeza para disimular, ella fingió no notarlo y lo jalo del brazo suavemente, mirando en silencio los cuartos; la cocina, el patio, los baños, el sauna, finalmente las habitaciones.

Aquello impacto a Naruto, había un cuarto con su nombre, si, con su nombre en letras de madera pintadas de celeste sobre una puerta blanca, le temblaba la mano cuando la abrió: encontró una cuna, montones de juguetes, ranas de peluche, que aun llevaban tarjetas de Ero sennin que decían:

"_Para el futuro ninja, que se acostumbre a mis ranas porque será mi ahijado"_

Había ropita tejida a mano la cual Naruto sostuvo con lagrimas que ya no podía disimular, seguramente su madre habría pasado horas de ilusión tejiendo aquella ropita para el, vio la cuna y pensó en cuanto trabajo le habría costado a su padre armarla para él, con ese ridículo móvil de ranas que se lucia por debajo del mosquitero

Había cajas de regalo para el futuro bebe que aun no se habían abierto con todo y tarjetas.

-Seguro estaban a punto de tenerte cuando paso aquello del Kyubi y distrajo la atención de lo que parecía ser una fiesta de bienvenida en tu honor Naruto-kun – Hinata se abrazo a su rubio por la espalda y se quedaron en silencio un poco mas

-¿Porque si me esperaban con tanto cariño mi padre puso eso en mi?- susurro Naruto aunque su pregunta era para el mismo más que para Hinata

Hinata no parecía poder contestar se veía sonrojada y contrariada, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar; abrazo fuertemente a su novio y empezó a llenar de besos su nuca.

-Era lo único que podía hacer creo-Dijo ella finalmente

Naruto sonrío, en el fondo sabía la respuesta: su padre era el héroe que salvó a la aldea del endemoniado zorro y lo hizo a costa de un gran sacrificio, aunque dicho sacrificio también lo había pagado el, no podía culparlo y se pregunto si él también sería capaz de sacrificar a sus propios hijos por Konoha, sonrió, seguramente no, seguramente encontraría otra forma, porque él… gracias a lo que su padre había hecho al infierno de soledad que le había tocado vivir y sus propios meritos había cambiado su destino y él sabía ahora que siempre había una forma de salir adelante sin sacrificar a los demás, pero incluso eso no lo sabría si su vida hubiera sido distinta

En esa casa, en esa habitación que debió ser suya, llena de juguetes y muestras de cariño, entendió de pronto hasta que nivel hubiera sido diferente su vida

Hubiera sido un niño amado por sus padres, envidiado por los chicos como hijo del Hokage con un montón de amigos, tal vez se hubiera sentido solo; como Konohamaru que paso por eso, hubiera sido un niño que no sabía si lo querían por él ó por quien era su papá y hubiera sido muy malcriado, feliz y seguramente ni la mitad de buen ninja de lo que era en ese momento

-Bueno no importa no sería el mismo si hubiera sido criado aquí – dijo de pronto sonriendo y llevándose a Hinata entre su brazos para empezar a besarla en los labios.

Al cabo de un rato la tomo de la mano y siguió mirando la casa, encontró la recamara principal al lado de la suya, entro y encontró una cama enorme

Hinata sonrió y jalo a Naruto a ella con una tímida sonrisa, se acostó en ella y palmeo el colchón para que su rubio la siguiera, el lo hizo y logrando que ella le abrazara dulcemente; lo beso en la frente a la que le había quitado el protector y lo reconfortaba… era ese momento justo en que nos encontrábamos

En la casa nueva de Naruto, la casa de sus padres... Hinata recostada en la cama de la habitación principal; Naruto entre sus brazos, vestidos completamente, no habían hecho nada que no fuera abrazarse, mas bien Hinata, abrazaba a Naruto desde hacia rato, en silencio, acariciando con ternura sus cabellos , llenado de besos su frente, Naruto recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Hinata mientras miraba fijamente las fotos sobre la chimenea que estaba en el cuarto y suspiraba.

Hinata suspiro

-Que bueno que es este Naruto tal y como es, porque es el que amo desde niña, y por quien he tratado siempre de ser mejor y más fuerte - ella parecía leer sus pensamientos – a mi no me gustan los presuntuosos, aunque - dijo metiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos - creo que debes estar feliz de saber que te querían, esta casa es todo un testimonio de su amor y de la ilusión que tenían por ti y ahora es tuya.-

-Si, lo quiero de vuelta todo-

La foto del recibidor con sus padres abrazados y su madre con su prominente vientre de casi 9 meses pasó por su cabeza, Naruto alzó la vista y miro a Hinata, la beso en la boca dulcemente pero luego se volvió cada vez más y más apasionado aquel beso

-Todo eso que me debe la vida lo quiero de regreso y la casa es el principio de esa retribución- dijo sonriendo con mirada maliciosa

Sabes acabo de agregarle a mi vida 3 objetivos más:

Aparte de ser Hokage, me voy a casar contigo y vivir en esta casa, esta será nuestra casa, este nuestro cuarto ¿te gusta Hinata?-

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla mientras asentía y decía un tímido:

-Si, aquí seré feliz, seré feliz donde quiera que tú me lleves.-

-Bien porque voy a poner muchas de estas fotos en un álbum familiar, no todas claro, pero luego las sustituiré por fotos nuestras en innumerables horas felices que pienso vivir contigo ¿Te gusta el plan?-

-Si, me encanta- dijo la chica de ojos perla que brillaban

-Que bien ¿porque mi tercer propósito es llenar esta casa de niños, para tener esa familia que nunca tuve?- dijo alzando la ceja, Hinata estaba completamente roja ante eso

-¿Cómo cuantos?- Dijo ella

-No se 3 o 4, ¿te parecen muchos?-dijo algo preocupado de la respuesta. Hinata puso cara seria y Naruto se puso serio también

-Ahhh no, ni uno menos que media docena- añadió ella echándose a reír de buen grado mirando su cara de asombro- si hasta tengo ya la lista de los posibles nombres en mi diario Naruto, los estoy pensando desde los doce, empecé a escribirlos desde que dijiste que seria una buena esposa porque te gustaban mis bolitas de arroz ¿Te acuerdas?-

Naruto fue esta vez quien se sonrojó recordó las bolitas de arroz deliciosas con su cara, imagino a una Hinata de 12 años enumerando los nombres de sus futuros hijos con el cuando el solo pensaba en lo genial que seria ser Hokage o al menos tener suficientes amigos, o ser el mas fuerte o conseguir mas técnicas

-Las niñas maduran muy aprisa, en serio que a los doce jamás se me hubiera ocurrido buscarme una novia, casarme o tener hijos o pensar sus nombres

-¿Ni con Sakura?- pregunto en voz muy bajita la chica

Naruto se sentó en la cama lo mismo que ella

–Pues no, la verdad que ni con ella porque, cierto que me gusto mucho pero… igual me hubiera gustado cualquier chica que me hubiese dirigido la palabra en aquellos días, a ella nunca le he gustado yo, ahora somos amigos y créeme que hasta conseguir su amistad fue difícil, pero la verdad, ella me ha dejado muy claro a puñetazos y golpes que yo no era ni tan siquiera plato de segunda mesa en comparación con Sasuke

-Yo… no me hubiera nunca atrevido a hablarte tuve que mirarte y tratar de conseguir un poco de ese valor que tenias tú, tan siquiera para saludarte, era difícil, siempre he sido tímida, por eso desde que te vi, admire toda esa facilidad de palabra; como decías siempre lo que pensabas y no dejabas que nadie te intimidara y sin embargo mantenías el animo y el buen humor eres sorprendente… -dijo toda colorada, Naruto se sentía algo apenado, halagado y colorado como tomate

-Tu también has sido siempre sorprendente -

-No... Neji es un genio, y Hanabi era mejor ninja que yo cuando tenia yo 11 años y ella 7 mi papá, lo decía siempre que yo era una perdedora-

- "Ah", pues que cabeza dura tu padre, mira que su hija la mayor es la única de su casa que tiene corazón, la única que nunca me ha mirado mal…la única- dijo besando su labio inferior – la única que amo, la primera que me dio animo en el examen que recuerdo –

Y entonces sin decir nada más, empezó a besarla.

Ya era cerca de medio día cuando…

Fuera de la casa a unos metros de distancia donde comenzaba la colonia. Neji llevaba a Tenten de la mano

-Neji este es un vecindario muy caro- dijo la chica

-Bueno y que hable esta mañana con mi tío, va a ponernos la casa como regalo de bodas ya te dije que le vamos a salir muy caros además aquí hay al menos dos casas en venta… a ver cuales eran las direcciones

- Creo que hay una mancha en el número del final no se si es la casa pintada de crema con azul o la pintada de café con blanco

-Déjame ver; seguro la que este habitada es la que no esta en venta entonces nos meteremos en la siguiente

Neji activo su visión y encontró una casa vacía entonces se fijo en la otra y:

"_ZAZ"_

De pronto allí sobre el colchón de la recamara principal estaba Naruto besuqueándose ni mas ni menos que con Hinata sama

–Ahora si voy a matar a Naruto – gritó y se arrancó a correr dentro de la casa encontrándose con la feliz pareja que se besaba deliciosamente Tenten corrió tras de él.

Neji abrió la puerta entre cerrada de una patada y una vena en su frente palpitaba con fuerza, mas aun cuando brinco el sofá de la sala que le estorbaba así como una gran maseta en su camino. Tan rápido fue aquello que cuando el sonido advirtió a la pareja ya era muy tarde.

-Que demonios te piensas que haces a Hinata-sama pervertido, te has colado en una casa para traértela a un cuarto, así has de tener tu casa- dijo agarrándolo del cuello y zarandeándolo como si nada

-Neji nisan no lo ahorques que es mi novio y no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no es como lo piensas.-

Naruto se aguantaba noblemente las ganas de darle un coscorrón a su futuro cuñadito y Tenten empezó a jalar de Neji, con ayuda de la morena de ojos perla.

-Estamos vestidos cu…ña…di…to -alcanzo a decir Naruto

-Escúchalos Neji mira como los dos tienen ropa puesta, Hinata no es capaz de hacer nada malo y Naruto no estaba violándola ni nada, cálmate y dales ocasión de hablar-

Entre las dos lograron hacer que lo soltara y el rubio empezó a jadear para pasar del tono medio morado que tenia a su color habitual

-Tienes dos minutos para explicarlo- dijo enojado

-Pues veras acabo de cumplir mi mayoría de edad y la Hokage me ha entregado esta casa como herencia de mis padres, me explicó que no entregan herencia a los hijos de ninjas antes de ser mayores de edad para evitar que los estafen por eso estamos aquí; Hinata me acompañaba porque, yo nunca había visto ni siquiera una foto de mis padres todo esto de pronto ha sido muy emotivo.-

-Ves Neji además Naruto me ha prometido que cuando él y yo formalicemos nos quedaremos a vivir en esta casa- Neji levanto una ceja

–Es la verdad, mira las fotos mira las fotos en las paredes- dijo el rubio

Después de 15 o 20 minutos de explicaciones y de ver las fotos Neji y Tenten tuvieron que aceptar que era así, porque el cuarto y Naruto estaban pintados idénticos , mismos ojos y cara y pelo además tenia sentido todo excepto…

-Naruto y yo nos cambiaremos a esta casa en cuanto nos casemos-

-¿Casarse tan pronto pero apenas ayer se hicieron novios, no?- dijo Tenten

-Pues si; pero yo nunca he tenido una familia, ni quien me quiera y ahora tengo una casa, una novia y bueno yo quiero disfrutar de todo eso que no he tenido de niño, quiero un hogar, Hinata esta contenta además nos gustamos de antes si bien apenas ayer lo formalizamos ella y yo ya hemos quedado que en un mes o dos que pase mi examen de Jounnin para pedirla -

-Primo tú y Tenten, ¿No nos estaban siguiendo?¿Ho si?¿Te mando papá?- dijo titubeante Hinata

-No, claro que no esto ha sido un mal entendido Hinata, Tenten y yo estamos buscando casa propia – Agregó el serio muchacho de cabellos largos-para mudarnos después de casarnos

-¿Se casan?- El asombro en Naruto y Hinata era enorme –no habías dicho nada primo pensé que… Bueno… emmm… sospechaba que ambos tenían algo pero no sabia que ya estaban formalizando a este punto ya le has dicho a papá

-De hecho es él quien más ha insistido – dijo Tenten sonrojada

-¿Y para cuando son los planes de boda?–dijo Naruto sin percatarse de la pequeña indiscreción

-Dos semanas- dijo Neji – Hinata abrió enormes ojos como platos al escucharlo

-Pues los felicitamos ojala compren aquí cerca; así seremos vecinos y el vecindario es muy bueno, me permites decirle algo a Neji, solo un minuto – la morena lo tomo del brazo y salió de allí con su primo muy extrañado, Tenten y Naruto se quedaron en la habitación igual de extrañados

-A etto… Tenten … ¿porque la prisa de la boda?-dijo el rubio

-El papa de Hinata le ofreció a Neji que si se casaba antes de los 17 conmigo entonces no sellaría a los hijos que yo pudiera darle como además somos novios, no vimos inconveniente es una oferta única, pero me parece que él solo quiere demostrar su autoridad acelerando las cosas, por mi esta bien; estoy feliz y muy enamorada de él así que no hay problema si se quiere casar en dos semanas o en dos años me da igual

-Vaya el padre de Hinata es bastante entrometido pero como has dicho es una buena oferta, algo se estará el ganando con todo esto supongo-

-Si... supongo... pero no digas nada Naruto, es decir lo de mi boda con Neji haremos una fiesta de compromiso y lo anunciaremos, no quiero perderme la cara de sorpresa de todos cuando lo sepan

-"Ah" si yo también quiero ver eso; no te preocupes Hinata y yo seremos dos tumbas - soltó echando luego una carcajada

En el otro cuarto

-Etto…etoo Neji nisan ettoo—la chica jugaba con sus dedos llevaba así como 5 min y el muchacho se impacientaba

-Hinata sama me puede preguntar de una vez lo que me quiere preguntar-

-Es que quería saber si tu y Tenten van a ser papas pronto, es que la verdad como que es lo único que me pasa por la cabeza cuando dices que se casan en dos semanas -

Neji estaba más que colorado jamás nunca en su vida imagino a su prima preguntándole algo así lo único que se lo ocurrió decir es:

-ELLA AÚN ES VIRGEN

En el otro cuarto Naruto y Tenten se quedaron de piedra, se volvieron de sal y comenzaron a enrojecer hasta que sus miradas desviadas cayeron al suelo con pena y no hablaron media palabra mas.

-No te enojes primo solo quería decirte que te apoyamos Naruto y yo y que pues me encantaría que nos consideraras como dama de honor y padrino de bodas por supuesto entiendo que primero en la lista como padrinos vayan Lee y tu maestro Gai pero…pero…-

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo - creo que es buena idea, yo haré lo que pueda para apoyarlos cuando te vayan a pedir

Hinata alzó la cara sorprendida y sonrió, su primo le devolvía la sonrisa y entraron a aquel salón donde dos apenadísimas estatuas de sal los esperaban

-¿Que crees Naruto?, hablé con Neji y considerará invitarnos de padrinos

-Si Tenten esta de acuerdo… aún estamos planeando muchas cosas- dijo Neji

Eso fue como levantar un hechizo los dos fingieron que no habían escuchado nada, la trigueña se aferró al brazo de su novio asintiendo y opinando; mientras Naruto no dejaba de felicitarlos hasta despedirse.

Fue extraño para los cuatro porque de pronto se sentían dos familias, y una sola, dos vecinos y salir de allí con tono formal en plan de despedida era como si Neji y su esposa se fueran tras su primera oficial visita a lo que Naruto consideraba ya su casa.

Eso ultimo también estaba salpicado de un curioso sentimiento, porque Naruto sabía que ese sentimiento de estar en casa, en su hogar, no se debía que fuera la casa de sus padres, siendo ahora suya la casa; no era mas que paredes y techo y pisos, pero como Hinata estaba allí, era como si él ya fuera parte de algo, algo que ese instante nacía en esa casa y además era mas grande que la casa propia, se llamaba hogar y su hogar era Hinata misma

………………

De aquel momento hermoso a la fecha paso un mes; Naruto había pasado su examen con tanta facilidad que todos estaban muy sorprendidos, se había corrido el rumor de que Naruto era dueño de una hermosa casa herencia de sus padres y a raíz de eso comenzaron las preguntas de quienes eran sus padres , claro que eso lo sabía todo el que tuviera edad suficiente para recordar al 4to Hokage y aunque no se esparcieron para todos la parte sobre que el era un jinchuriki cosa que como quiera sabía medio pueblo y los amigos cercanos a Naruto que de un modo u otro se habían dado cuenta

Si se llego a saber que Naruto tenía nuevo domicilio aunque no entendía nadie porque no se había mudado aún y que su posición económica había cambiado era seguro aunque seguía comiendo Ramen diario

También se le veía seguido con Hinata Hyuga y todos murmuraban que ya eran novios sobretodo después de fungir como padrinos de boda, en el matrimonio de Neji Hyuga y Tenten

Cosa que había causado igual cantidad de revuelo en la aldea había incluso apuestas clandestinas sobre que la chica ya iba embarazada pero los días y semanas pasaban y ella seguía esbelta como siempre y ni el mas leve mareo daba entender que las malas lenguas hubiesen tenido razón por lo que al mes de la boda solo Gai y Lee que habían apostado a favor de la virtud de sus amigos habían ganado soberanas cantidades de dinero.

………………………………….

Era entonces justo a dos semanas después del examen de Junín en que Naruto pidió a Tusanade y a Ero-sennin que lo acompañaran a pedir la mano de Hinata, ese era el momento crucial. Por lo menos para Naruto

Este, consiente de su posición, había adquirido una casa hermosa, en uno de los mejores barrios de Konoha y además la nada despreciable cantidad de; 17 años de pensión de salario de Hokage

Había recobrado de pronto un pasado honorable porque sus padres murieron salvando del zorro a la aldea.

El mismo era un buen ninja y además había ascendido con gran facilidad a Jounnin, pero el problema en su cabeza era siempre el mismo.

No quería imaginarse la reacción de Hiashi sama, el cual seguramente diría:

"_¿Que crees que mi hija mayor se va a casar con el portador de un demonio?"_

Hiashi por su parte estaba en el patio de su casa estaba algo inquieto, desde hacía algunos días algo estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar y eso era Hinata.

Si, su dulce y tímida hija mayor paseaba con la cabeza en alto y miraba a la gente de frente como si de pronto hubiera adquirido una protección invisible que le decía que podía si quería enfrentar cualquier cosa, mas raro aún era la manera en que contestaba a Hanabi cada vez que esta se comportaba impertinente

Hinata siempre la había tolerado pero ahora no solo la callaba, sino que incluso la ponían en su lugar, sonreía constantemente.

Y Neji desde antes de casarse algo sabía porque le devolvía sonrisas cómplices para luego mirarle a él y encogerse de hombros, como si no entendiera nada , fuera lo que fuera Neji lo sabía y lo callaba más ahora que estaba casado puesto que sus visitas no eran diarias.

Hiashi sama no era hombre de salir mucho de casa, pero tampoco vivía encerrado, había salido un par de veces por diversos asuntos y en una ocasión junto a una tienda, escuchó decir a Ino que hablaba Chouji

-Te imaginas, hasta que se le hizo,-dijo en tono burlón y risueño- Sakura estaba incrédula cuando él se lo dijo – soltó la rubia a lo que el gordito contestó

-¿Que esperabas? Sakura lo estaba guardando como a una reserva por si no volvía Sasuke y de pronto ¡zaz! que se vuelve novio de Hinata

-Cierto ahora se ha quedado como: "el perro de las dos tortas", sin uno, ni el otro jajajajajaja se lo merece la frentona- dijo Ino que se alejó con su amigo antes de que Hiashi pudiera intervenir

000000

En la tienda del señor Baldur Prime; algunos días más tardes el joven Konahamaru que había ido con sus dos amigos de siempre a comprar golosinas y a tratar de llevarse a escondidas una revista porno fingiendo que pagaba de más, había comentado lo siguiente antes de salir corriendo con la susodicha revista

-¡Ya sabía yo que mi jefe tenia que darse cuenta que la pelirrosa no era la mejor opción!, ¡yo también me hubiera hartado si me golpeara diario no importa si es bonita!, y mira que le resulto mejor; una dulce y tímida chica que lo ha querido siempre ha tomado un lugar en su corazón, ya imagino la cara de su gruñón padre cuando se entere; ¡viejo amargado! jajajajaja, -dijo sin darse cuenta que lo escuchaban y antes de salir corriendo.

000000

Hiashi estaba atando cabos

Sakura estaba en ambas conversaciones y aunque no se metiera mucho en chismes, todos sabían que sus dos opciones eran Naruto y Sasuke el segundo no había vuelto y el primero…

Bueno al primero Konohamaru le llamaba cariñosamente jefe, todos sabían que ese pilluelo lo admiraba… ¿que había dicho?:

"_Y mira que le resulto mejor una dulce y tímida chica que lo ha querido siempre ha tomado un lugar en su corazón"_

Eso sugería que Naruto se había conseguido novia y el comentario de Chouji sobre:

"_Que esperabas Sakura lo estaba guardando como a una reserva por si no volvía Sasuke y de pronto ¡zaz! que se vuelve novio de Hinata" _

La única conclusión era que, Hinata estaba saliendo a escondidas con Naruto, y aunque no estaba confirmado las palabras del padre de Hiashi resonaron en su cabeza

Flash Back

-En cuanto a Hinata jejeje ya te veo queriendo espantar el resto de los moscardones de tu hija jajajaja ¡oh si!, Hinata pese que nunca a sido tu favorita, es la mas bonita de tus hijas y cuando una hija comienza sonreír y canturrear por allí y hablar despreocupadamente frente a su padre es que ya encontró una media naranja que la apoyara.-

-Así es, es duro enfrentar para un padre que ha dejado de ser el defensor de su hijo o hija, pero son prestados y me parece que así como la vida te presto a Hinata para educarla, no tarda en reclamarte el préstamo para que ella se arroje a si misma a hacer su propia vida, donde el hombre mas importante para ella ya no eres tú, -añadió con ojos vivarachos y divertidos y una sonrisa divertida- es probable que ella ya encontrara ese hombre importante para convertirlo en el nuevo centro de su vida.-

-Eso es una tontería solo tiene 16 años no cumple 17 mas que en un año.-

-¿Y que no quieres tú casar a Neji que aún le falta solo un mes para la mayoría antes de tiempo; usando tu autoridad como señor de este clan?, ¿cuantos años tiene esa niña con la que lo vas a casar 16?,¿como Hinata? , si, es fácil pensar que las hijas de los demás ya son mayoristas para muchas cosas, pero al voltear a ver a nuestros retoños, los vemos como pequeñitos pero no es así y te daré un consejo hijo

-¿Si?- dijo algo molesto como pensativo con la conversación

-Si esa niña viene aquí con un novio a pedir tu consentimiento no te pongas orgulloso porque entre un padre y un novio en el corazón de una chica, el padre ya esta perdido desde hace rato, sobre todo si su padre, le a hecho la vida difícil y la ha hecho sentir menos que la menor de sus hijas

-Eso era por su bien para que quisiera superarse y porque…- pero el anciano lo interrumpió

-¿Porque Hanabi es mejor ninja que Hinata cuando tenia 3 años? ¡Ja! ¿y crees que ella se ha superado por tu indiferencia, para querer ser mas ante ti? Créeme hijo con todas tus habilidades eres bastante ciego, si no has visto que desde niña, esa muchachita se ha estado superando a si misma, para impresionar a alguien; y ese alguien me temo nunca has sido tú.

Así que si en un mes o dos esa niña llega a casa con un novio a presentártelo, más te vale no alejarlo si no quieres alejarla a ella de ti

Fin del flash back

Demonios ¿podría ser que Hinata se hizo novia del chico que tiene al Kiuby?, ¡que horror!, la ultima chica de su clan que se caso con un demonio dio origen a los Uchiha, y en aquella ocasión la historia cuenta que la chica se escapo con su novio y se casó contra la voluntad de su clan .

¿Será que si él se opone a ese matrimonio, si es que Hinata llega con Naruto como novio, fuera capaz de escaparse?

El fantasma de las palabras de su padre resonó en su cabeza

"_¡Ja! ¿y crees que ella se a superado por tu indiferencia, para querer ser mas ante ti? Créeme hijo con todas tus habilidades eres bastante ciego, si no has visto que desde niña esa muchachita, se a estado superando a si misma para impresionar a alguien; y ese alguien me temo nunca has sido tu"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de un sirviente

-Señor la Quinta, Jiriayia sama y el joven Naruto están esperándole para hablar con usted.

Hiashi sintió una pulsada en el corazón y escuchó una voz tras él diciendo:

-¡Excelente!, tiene estilo el joven ¿verdad?, que osado pero no es tonto, no ha venido solo jejejejeje- dijo un viejito tras Hiashi que lo hizo voltear

-Padre... ¿que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Nada, Hinata me dijo que esperaba visitas y que quería que estuviera contigo para recibirlas- dijo alzando una ceja el anciano, tenia un rostro apacible y sin embargo una mueca divertida le retorcía el humor a Hiashi–sama; que su padre supiera más que él, de la boca de su propia hija no lo complacía en lo absoluto

-Bien, supongo que no debemos hacer esperar a la Hokage - dijo el hombre de mirada enfadada, pero se quedo aún más helado de coraje; cuando sus sospechas parecieron confirmarse de golpe

Hinata estaba junto a Naruto con la cabeza agachada y el muchacho le sostenía la mano de forma insolente y cuando entro Hiashi sama lo saludo con más respeto de lo habitual lo miro después con confianza y seguridad e inmediatamente después saludaron cortésmente Ero-sennin y Tusanade y tras las presentaciones adecuadas y cortesías de costumbre se sentaron todos; Hiashi y su padre de un lado, frente la Hokage y el Sannin entre ambos y a un lado Hinata y Naruto los dos nerviosos, aunque no lo aparentara el último , incluso había intentado peinarse antes de ir; lo que no había resultado, por lo que opto por lavarse el pelo y presentarse como siempre .

La pequeña y delicada mano de su novia temblaba entre su mano y el rubio se aclaro la garganta para hablar

-Hiashi sama verá usted, que la razón de nuestra visita es informarle; de que Hinata y yo hemos encontrado de un tiempo atrás muchas cosas en común que nos unen sentimentalmente- Naruto había memorizado su pequeño discurso durante días- por ello y por el profundo sentimiento que ha nacido entre nosotros hemos decidido emprender un noviazgo, y naturalmente tengo la mas seria de las intenciones por ello, antes de comunicarle nada quería llegar a ser Jounnin y tener algo que ofrecerle a Hinata; para que así demostrar la seriedad de mis intenciones para con ella. Incluso he pedido a la abuela Tusanade -dijo sin pensar de hecho que Naruto así la veía -y a Mi maestro -añadió sin mucha ceremonia pero ahorrándose lo de Ero senin , pensando que el apelativo le quitaría algo de peso a su presencia, y era lo que menos quería- a ser testigos de que yo vengo con la intención de pedirla en matrimonio y de obtener su bendición y su consentimiento- la tención fue en aumento el anciano sonrió a su nieta cuando ella levanto la vista un segundo y los miro a ambos

-¿Y tú que durante años has sido el vago de la Aldea te atreves a venir aquí a pedir a la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha? ¡Ni siquiera eres de una buena familia!

Jiriaya sonrió con ironía

-Claro que lo es; Naruto es el hijo del cuarto Hokage, ¿no lo sabias? -dijo él irónicamente, por supuesto que Hiashi estaba informado, pero este no esperaba que Naruto lo supiera y que nadie lo mencionara -además ellos murieron defendiendo konoha son héroes, lo enseñan incluso en las escuelas, además es mi ahijado...- finalizó enfatizando esas ultimas 3 palabras

Hiashi miro a la pareja y agregó

- ¿Esperas que mi hija viva en un departamentillo sucio en medio del barrio donde vives?… ¿Como crees que la vas a mantener solo con tú sueldo aun siendo Jounnin? ¡Mi hija fue criada con lo mejor!-

-Yo acabo de heredar la casa de mis padres esta en el mismo barrio donde Neji y Tenten han comprado su casa –dijo Naruto

-Cierto además ha heredado: 17 años de pensión retenida del sueldo de su madre y de la pensión que su padre que como Hokage le ha dejado, aunque dichas pensiones finalizan con su cumpleaños numero 17, es mas dinero que el que muchos verán en su vida

-¿Pero no se dan cuenta que el es quien tiene el Kyubi en su interior?, ¡podría acabar lastimando a mi hija!

-Yo nunca la lastimaría – gritó Naruto

Jiarya frunció en ceño

-Este muchacho ha controlado a esa bestia en su interior durante 17 años, no hay motivo para pensar que no lo siga haciendo

-El cuenta con nuestro apoyo y confianza; Hiashi san -dijo Tusanade que no llamaba "sama" a cualquiera solo por ser de buena familia, sobretodo sabiendo que Hiashi era menor en edad y en poder, jefe del clan Hyuga o no

-¿Hinata que dices a esto?- dijo en tono furioso su padre con la mirada más intimidante que tenia

La chica levanto la vista vio a su padre, a su abuelo, a la hokage y a Ero senin (como le decía Naruto) luego miro a Naruto y sintió como apretaba su mano logrando que su semblante se relajara y luego con seguridad, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su padre contesto:

-Yo digo que amo a Naruto como a mi vida y que me caso con el, será el día más feliz de mi vida y temo que lo hare…. aún si dices que no – terminó Hinata con un hilo de voz, pero con tal determinación que sabía que ella lo haría; Hiashi se puso de pie.

Parecía ya estar todo decidido

_-"Hiashi sama vera usted que la razón de nuestra visita es informarle…"_

_INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE,_

_INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE, INFORMARLE._

Aquello no era como pedir permiso, aquello era mera cortesía; una información, un ultimátum, él podía decir lo que quisiera, pero ellos ya lo tenían decidido.

¿Como es que se atrevían a tanto?

¿Como era que su propia y tímida Hinata se atrevía a decirle a el, a Hiashi, el jefe del clan Hyuga que se casaría aún sin consentimiento?

Hiashi se puso de pie enfurecido y su padre se levanto con una sonrisa divertida eso era como verle pagar a su hijo todas las que le debía

Hiashi había sido un noviero, cuando joven, un galán que había tenido varias novias y que le había causado muchos dolores de cabeza –miró a Hinata - y ahora veía con orgullo a su nieta darle donde mas le dolía: en su orgullo

-Si nos perdonan, mi hijo debe pensarlo, así que lo aconsejaré y volveremos después… sírvanse un poco de té, que tal vez tardemos un poco -

Una vez fuera ambos empezaron a hablar

¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Que atrevimiento! esto no es más que un mero formalismo, no le importa en verdad mi opinión solo me informan que estarían contentos con mi bendición ¿te imaginas?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii igualito que tú cuando me presentaste a tu novia, ¿ya te has olvidado que la madre de tus hijas, no era rica? ni siquiera era una ninja prodigiosa y tu dijiste que con tigo se acababa la familia principal si no te casabas con ella, porque era ella o ninguna ¿verdad?

-Eso es muy diferente, mi novia no tenía un demonio adentro-

-No se trata de demonios que te sirvan de pretexto; se trata que querías un manejable ninja sin mucha voluntad para seguir manejando al clan a tú manera o para que Hinata no fuera a formar uno propio con ese muchacho que si con ese demonio que tienen sus hijos tienen diferencias como los nuestros como los de los Uchiha bien que eso podría pasar, Hinata podría incluso fundar un clan totalmente nuevo en ves de solo heredar este-

-Esto se trata para que lo sepas de tu hija enamorada desde su infancia del chico que te ha traído-

-¿Como sabes tú que es el amor de su vida y que lo quiere desde niña?-

-"Ah" no es por nada pero es que mi nieta escribe muy buena poesía en su diario a diferencia de mis hijos que siempre pusieron en los suyos cada cosa-

Hiashi sintió que un fuerte calor se le subía a las mejillas, su padre leyendo su diario peor aún su hija tenia un diario y su padre lo leía ¿porque no se le había ocurrido a él?, ¿porque demonios tenia que haberse enterado?, dios… ¿que cosas habrá leído su curioso padre en su diario?

-¡Dios mío eso no se hace!, ¡Que horror!, ¡Es invasión de la privacidad, como te atreves!-

-Por lo menos no fui yo el que caso a la fuerza a Neji ¿verdad? mira esta hoja es del diario de Hinata léela y si después de eso aún te niegas pasas y le dices que no quieres que sea feliz porque eres orgulloso pero no inventes otra cosa; aunque si lo haces te advierto, no esperes que medida alguna funcione para detenerla una chica enamorada y decidida no la detiene un padre celoso.-

Hiashi tomo la hoja empezó a leer:

Se escapa la tarde

el día se esfuma

persigo a la noche

con sin igual premura.

Confieso a las penumbras

en la soledad nocturna

con las puertas cerradas

por ti mi total locura.

Es amor que destilan

las palabras escritas

son suspiros que se fugan,

son sueños a escondidas.

Letra a letra mi amor jurado

lo escribo en mi diario

con rayos de sol cual pluma ,

con tinta azul plasmados.

Como el azul de tus ojos,

cual el sol en tus cabellos,

como incesante mi amor por ti,

son versos que escribo sin fin.

-Que cursi es Hinata ¿verdad?- dijo medio pensativo Hiashi

-Sus cabellos de seda, su alma preciosa

Sus ojos cual profundas ventanas

Es la paz eterna de mi corazón enamorado

Como agua bendita para mi sediento….- Recito el viejo y Hiashi esta vez se sonrojo

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Leíste mi diario cuando tenia 15 años?- dijo casi aterrado esta vez si que tenía las mejillas rojas

-La verdad Hinata es un poco cursi pero sus versos me recuerdan otros igual de cursis y sinceros jajajajajaja -el viejo reía bajito pero con animo y se enjugaba las lagrimas de risa que lo quebraban

-Deberás permitirás que te odie por siempre, la forzaras a escaparse lejos de ti para siempre... Piénsalo ¿de veras la quieres tan poco?-

Hiashi suspiró y bajo la cabeza releyendo el poema, como los suyos a su edad, casi solo casi su secreto mejor guardado

-Esta bien que se case si quiere- dijo enfadado Hiashi sama.

En el fondo como decía su padre no había gran cosa que hacer.

Esa chica siempre había sido tímida, pero de un tiempo a la fecha se veía mas segura, al grado de decir frente a el, que sería capaz de de escaparse con Naruto; ni mas ni menos que el jinchuriky de la aldea.

Hiashi suspiró quizás Hinata sería capaz de dar un comienzo a un nuevo clan, uno con nuevas características tal como los Uchiha, volteó y vio la luz en la sala, el sol empezaba a esconderse en medio de una dramática gama de colores dorados, naranjas y rojos.

Hiashi entrego con desdén la hoja del poema a su padre, se encamino de nuevo al salón y retomo su lugar, su padre lo siguió y le hecho a Hinata una mirada confiada y una sonrisa disimulada y aunque ella sintió que eso era positivo, el serio rostro que sin duda denotaba enfadado de su padre hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza .

Naruto lanzaba una mirada entre respetuosa y desafiante, y sujetaba la mano de Hinata con fuerza, estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo con ella de la mano y llevársela a la aldea vecina, en donde secuestraria al juez de paz para que los casara enseguida, si el padre de Hinata decía que no

Erosennin y la Hokage que presentían aquella intención en Naruto, estaban listos para apoyarlo, deteniendo al clan entero si eso era necesario, no obstante miraban atentos, y esperaban por la decisión del jefe del clan Hyuga

-Creo que de nada sirve oponerse –El rostro de la hokage se relajo un momento , Ero senin suspiro con una sonrisa y Naruto y Hinata se congelaron momentáneamente con un gran asombro -pero no se casarán antes de 6 meses, y primero quiero una fiesta que anuncie su compromiso y la boda en seis meses, eso evitará habladurías sobre Hinata; como lo ocurrido en la boda de Neji y Tenten –dijo con seriedad y sin la mas mínima muestra de alegría en la cara, aún así Hinata se arrojó a abrazarlo y le planto un beso en la mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con su abuelo, logrando que la situación empezara a relajarse, las platicas y felicitaciones se conjugaron en un ambiente informal

Naruto que se había relajado, de pronto saludaba constantemente a Hiashi en un apretón de manos interminable inundado de:

-No se arrepentirá, seré un yerno excelente, ¡voy a cuidar muy bien a Hinata!, tenemos pensado darle al menos media docena de nietos… se que es pronto para hablarlo ¡pero Hinata escribió una lista de posibles nombres desde los doce! – Naruto soltó una nerviosa carcajada al ver la cara sonrojada de su futuro suegro, el cual al percatarse de los innumerables planes de la pareja, sentía un agobiante calor agolpándose en sus mejillas; cada palabra del rubio eran unas dagas certeras en su corazón, tanto, que una venita latía en su frente como si quisiera reventarse y lo haría si el rubio no dejaba de estrujar y balancear su mano de arriba abajo con tanta insistencia, el cual añadió con su usual alegría-¡aaaaahhhhh! si yo también quede en shock cuando me lo dijo!

La Hokage y Ero sennin hablaban entre si animadamente y reían aparatosamente con aquella decisión, solo Hinata hablaba muy bajito con su abuelo

-Abuelito ¿te sirvió de algo tener ese poema que te di? –

-Ya lo creo que sirvió, hubieras visto la cara de tu padre realmente cree que leo diarios ajenos, creo que lo traume – dijo con una risa sorda y añadió:- lo bueno es que cuando el tenia tu edad; un día dejo su diario abierto en su escritorio y alcance a leer un par de párrafos antes de que mis ocupaciones me absorbieran, si vieras que sus poemas no eran ni la mitad de buenos que los tuyos- susurró en plan de burla picarona

-¿Mi papa escribía poemas? – preguntó la chica

-Hinata no hay casi nadie que no escriba al menos un par de versos en su vida… sobretodo si eres un enamorado o enamorada de 15 o16 años, o si, a esa edad uno hace rimas hasta del suelo que pisa un ser amado jajaja tu padre no era la excepción-

La chica miró a su padre y sonrió; por un momento era divertido imaginar a su padre como un galán poeta de 15 años menos serio y estricto, aunque su rostro actual y esa mirada enmarcada de venas que analizaban mortalmente a su prometido le hizo notar que aquella época, en que su padre había sido un enamoradizo poeta, estaba ya muy atrás, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta ellos, solo para separar a Naruto de su padre, antes de que lo fastidiara lo suficiente como para medio matarlo o en su defecto matarlo completo

Era obvio que a Hiashi todo ese asunto no le hacia gracia, ya imaginaba los comentarios sobre la heredera del clan y el jichuriky de la aldea…

…………………………………………

Los días y meses pasaron tras la fiesta de compromiso, una inolvidable y… admitámoslo poco común fiesta

A la cual habían asistido: desde niños de la academia hasta los ninjas más experimentados y claro todos los amigos de generación de Naruto.

Pero si la fiesta había sido algo inesperadamente concurrida la boda resulto memorable

Naruto se había esforzado por invitar a cada amigo que había conocido desde Tazuna el experto en constructor de puentes, padre de Tsunami, y abuelo de Inari. Quien también habían asistido a la boda hasta la feudal del país del ave con su nuevo esposo , Gaara y sus hermanos un regordete rey con su hijo de lentes y su enorme tigre mascota la Hokage, Erosenin y algunas personalidades de la aldea.

Ciertos personajes misteriosos comenzaron a aparecer por allí , un ninja de la aldea de la estrella , un tipo mal encarado con cara de pillo con al menos media docena de niños adoptados acompañados de un policía, una sacerdotisa rubia de ojos violeta y otras personas curiosas aparecían poco a poco antes de la ceremonia el día de la boda , pero si todo aquello no había sido bastante peculiar

Una hora antes del matrimonio Erosenin y Naruto invocaron algunas ranas importantes, Ma, Pa y el jefe Gamabunta estaban por allí con otras ranas menores

Afortunadamente para los Hyuga la boda resulto ser algo casi glamoroso referente a la ceremonia , si con todo y las ranas que estaban por todas partes en el patio la fiesta entre tanto fue algo diferente

Kakashi e Iruka hablaban y bebían juntos mientras intercambiaban ideas de cómo Naruto, con todo aquello en su historial, había podido llegar a este punto .

Gaara se esforzaba por ser mas amable de lo normal con Matsuri después de todo Naruto se casaba, y el siempre había sido muy competitivo así que ahora se estaba buscando novia.

Shikamaru y Temari observaban en silencio como Chouji ponía sake en el ponche y a Neji y Tenten impidiendo que Lee lo tomara , pero no salvaron a Sakura que después de dos vasos bailaba animadamente con Lee a pesar de haber estado muy deprimida durante la ceremonia

El frio contraste de la familia Hyuga con aquel revoltijo de amistades de todos tipos y privilegios que tenia Naruto no le hacia gracia a Hiashi pero Hinata con su hermoso traje tradicional estaba muy contenta y divertida

Aquella fiesta duraría en la memoria de todos por mucho, mucho tiempo

La comida fue algo extraordinario y ya en la tornaboda hubo ramen gratis cortesía y regalo de bodas de Teuchi, el dueño del Ichiraku ramen (no se si se acostumbra en otras partes pero la tornaboda es cuando los amigos mas cercanos se quedan a seguir la fiesta ya muy tarde cuando los demás se han ido)

La boda acabo al amanecer y según acuerdos previos con la familia de Hinata ella regresaría a casa ese día a dormir y empacar y mudarse

Naruto entre tanto contaba las horas en su casa para ir por su ahora esposa a la casa donde había pasado la infancia, Hinata durmió hasta medio día y la verdad solo preparo una maleta pequeña porque ella y Naruto habían estado llevando y acomodando sus cosas y arreglando la casa durante los últimos 6 meses, meses durante los cuales habían echo una vida casi en pareja a espalda de los demás que si bien casi no hubo rumores sobre ellos como con Neji y Tenten ellos ya se conocían demasiado bien, y habían pasado casi toda su ropa y acomodado las fotos , que querían guardar conservar o agregar a la casa también habían cambiado un par de muebles pero aun así aquel día terminaron de llevar todo seca de las 7 de la noche

Tal vez fue por eso que aquella noche su oficial noche de bodas las cosas se dieron así:

Hinata Uzumaki – dijo el rubio- ¿ me permites?- pregunto pero en realidad no espero la respuesta porque al momento siguiente ya estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta con Hinata en brazos.

El rubio la llevó a la sala donde las cortinas estaban cerradas, junto al sofá frente a la chimenea donde bailaban las vivas llamas tenia ya la cena preparada estaba acomodada en una mesita sobre la alfombra blanca, en la mesita había un violetero con una rosa, una vela y para sorpresa de Hinata no era ramen sino fresas, jarabe de chocolate y crema batida.

Naruto-kun … - dijo ella con su vocecita inocente-¿vamos a cenar fresas?

No en realidad me iba a brincar directo al postre -añadió maliciosamente mientras con un beso la sentaba en sofá su mano resbalo rápidamente sobre su pecho y empezó a acariciara Hinata que gimió impaciente sentina enrojecer sus mejillas cuando pensó que toda konoha estaría seguramente imaginando que ellos lo estaban haciendo y que no se equivocaban pero aun así empezó a sacarle a Naruto la playera negra que traía

Naruto pensó que en ese momento ser un ninja habilidoso con sus manos era sin duda una gran cualidad porque poco a poco sus ropas y las de Hinata habían desaparecido

Entre besos y caricias Hinata había acomodado un cojín sobre la alfombra y Naruto y ella habían acabado recostados sobre la misma a un lado de la mesita Hinata se sentó sobre el plano abdominal de Naruto y tomo la crema batida

¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez Naruto kun?- dijo muy cerca del rostro de su marido tomando la crema batida con una mano

Claro que si…- dijo alzando una ceja

Pues ahora me toca la revancha ¿sabes?

Sabia que las calladitas eran las mejores – rio el rubio aunque un suspiro se le escapo cuando su mujer escribió sobre su pecho

"PROPIEDAD DE HINATA " para luego decorarlo con chocolate y fresas

Bueno ahora si llego la hora del postre

El resto de la noche fue mucho más candente que la noche lluviosa que se advertía en las calles, lo cual fue una suerte porque amortiguo muchos ruidos que de otro modo hubieran escapado

Fin

Bueno muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y aceptación durante este fic , hubo ciertos problemas técnicos con virus , estrés exceso de trabajo y desafortunadamente una inesperada muerte familiar que me dejo sin ganas de escribir por un tiempo pero ya esta completo el fic y quiero agradecerles a ustedes por su paciencia por sus post

Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a Midori que fue mi beta en este capitulo del fic asi pude ver en el ciertas fallas que tenia y corregirlas a tiempo espero que todos encontraran en el lo que esperaban se que me quedo muy largo pero creo que exprese todo lo que debía decir

Además hay sierto nombre de un amigo que escribió en un post

Lo siguiente

muy buena continuación  
me gusto mucho  
sigue así, muy bueno tu trabajo  
estoy ansioso por saber que es lo que hay en la carta de Naruto-kun  
como lo tomara Hinata-chan?  
saldré yo en el fic?  
oo

Lo cual me causo tanta gracia que decidí complacerlo así que Baldur Prime espero hayas visto tu nombre en el fic jijiji

Cariños Ara


End file.
